Life in the Fast Lane
by Gohan SSJ2 Mystic
Summary: What happens when a couple saiyans go looking for potential mates? Why they cross paths with the planet Earth of course. AU story and will continue for a while Pairings of B/V, Gh/Vd, C/K G , other random pairs later on.
1. Chapter 1

I know I haven't made a story in quite a long time but I have been trying to think up new ideas. This is one from a dream I had not too long ago that I thought would make an interesting story. It's AU so some characters will be a bit OOC. Some will be majorly OOC. Others will remain the same. You'll know who is what as the story continues. Chapters will be sporadic so updates might or might not be too frequent. I will update as often as I can though.

Pairings: B/V, Gh/Videl, G/CC

Italics will be used for flashbacks and thoughts.

I will be keeping Goku's saiyan name as part of the story since his birth name is Kakkarot. Not too sure if that's the correct spelling or not but oh well.

What happens when you mix saiyans and humans? A mess. This is an AU fic where Vegetasei was never destroyed by Frieza, Goku remained on his homeworld, and Chichi is a saiyan. That makes Gohan a full blood instead of a demi. Bulma and Videl are still humans. Sorry to Goten fans but for a while he won't be in the fic. I'll try to insert him later.

Stars in the sky

On Earth

Bulma looks out her bedroom window at the lovely night sky, her hair blowing gently in the calming breeze. She was in her early 30's and was lonely. She had recently broken up with her boyfriend Yamcha because it just wasn't working out for the couple. She had immersed herself in her work for weeks to try to get him out of her mind but occasionally would think about the breakup.

_6 weeks prior, Bulma and Yamcha had been in a conversation on the phone talking about their next date. They were to go to the beach that weekend but naturally Yamcha was making excuses to not go again. He kept mentioning allergies which she knew was a load of crap. She walked over to his place after the phonecall to talk to him face to face and was shocked to see a blond haired girl walking out of Yamcha's apartment. He of course tried to deny anything was going on but the lipstick on his shirt collar was unmistakable. He was cheating on Bulma and apparently had been doing so for a while. She confronted him about it and before long got into a heated arguement with him about it. They finally agreed to just be friends and nothing more. The only time he was allowed to come to CC was when invited. No other times was he allowed even close to the building. If he was caught there without permission, she would have him yanked away by her guards, and not in a nice way either. Ever since then she drowned herself in work to keep from remembering the terrible breakup._

"Why me? Why always me? This is just like an old soap opera anymore." Bulma was so lost in her daydreaming she didn't even realize her mother was right behind her with a plate of hot muffins and had heard that comment. She turned to go back in and stopped short so as not to collide with her mother.

Her mother jumped back a bit looking startled. "Sorry dear, didn't mean to bother you. I couldn't help but notice you were restless so I brought you up some muffins to help you relax." This seemed to calm Bulma right down and thanked her. She snatched up a muffin and looked at the stars again as she asked her mother something kind of off the wall. "Mom, will I ever find the guy for me? Or I am just being stupid thinking my Prince Charming will fall from the heavens just for me?"

Her mother just grins and shakes her head. "None of us ever truly know Bulma dear. It's one of lifes biggest mysteries I suppose...Destiny and all that. Who knows, maybe your Prince Charming will come from the heavens." She walks to the railing of the balcony and points up at a distant red planet. "See that planet there? It's supposed to have the strongest fighters in the universe living on it. Maybe your Prince Charming will be one of them. Goodness knows I'd like to see you settled down with a strong, handsome man. Maybe you can even have a child someday. You're still young enough to have them you know seeing as how you're only 34. Just wait and see dear." She heads out of the room to let Bulma think about that a moment.

Bulma just looks at where her mother pointed and grins. "Come to me my Prince Charming. I'm right here waiting for you"

I know, short first chapter but the others will be longer as new ideas come up. Please review and tell me what you think and what you think could fit into this story line. Thanks.


	2. Starlit Night

Pairings: B/V, Gh/Videl, G/CC

I will be keeping Goku's saiyan name as part of the story since his birth name is Kakkarot. Not too sure if that's the correct spelling or not but oh well.

What happens when you mix saiyans and humans? A mess. This is an AU fic where Vegetasei was never destroyed by Frieza,  
Goku remained on his homeworld, and Chichi is a saiyan. That makes Gohan a full blood instead of a demi. Bulma and Videl are still humans. Sorry to Goten fans but for a while he won't be in the fic. I'll try to insert him later.

Starlit Night

On Vegetsei

A certain flame haired prince was having a restless night once again. For the past 3 weeks he just couldn't sleep at all. His time to find a mate was very close and he was too nervous about it to keep a cool head and clear mind. His work had been showing his distraction with messes here and there that normally would not have been. His father was on his case about finding a mate and he couldn't handle it anymore. He needed to do something soon, before his father drove him to complete insanity. He only had one friend who was only a few years younger than himself, Kakkarot. Kakkarot's father Bardock was one of the King's guards and Kakkarot came with him from time to time to visit the tempermental prince. He wouldn't tell anyone of course that they were friends because that would totally ruin his toughguy appearance. He glances up at the stars and distant planets and noticed a distant blue one. It seemed to almost shine in the night sky. He knew it to be the Planet Earth but he had never been there on his own. He looks around a moment then jumps to the ground outside to go for a late night walk.

He wanders into the sparse woods near the back of the palace. Only a few trees were in this part of the planet, so could he truly call it a forest? Perhaps not, but it was the largest number of trees in the area. He jumps slightly as Kakkarot comes into view. "You need to watch it Kakkarot.  
One more step and I would have blasted you before I knew you were there."

Kakkarot just grins at him a moment and shrugs. "Couldn't sleep. Too concerned about finding a mate I suppose. One girl here caught my eye but she's such a wild thing (guess who...hahah). I doubt too many guys will pursue her with the way she is. I like her though. She doesn't take crap from anyone and she looks like she would make a great mother. She adores children and she even works with them in the child care unit in the eastern district of town. I hope you can find someone like that V."

Vegeta just looks at him a moment and nods. "I know. I would love to find a mate just as aggressive but for some reason, I feel my mate won't be of this world. It's crazy, almost unheard of. I keep feeling from time to time like someone is watching us from afar. Who it is I can't say, but the vibes I get from it are so strange. My father expects me to have a mate within the month. I was thinking about checking out the women of Earth. Maybe after you claim the mate you want, you can keep me company as I go to Earth."

Kakkarot jumps up and down a moment excited. "Really? I would love to go. I've never been offplanet so this would be a great opportunity. Unfortunately we won't be alone." He looks grim a moment as he looks at the palace. "You know as well as I do, your father will send one, if not two guards to watch over you when you leave. Chances of you getting away without him knowing it are slim as well unless you leave in the middle of the night." (and yes, I am making him smarter than he was in the series so :P )

Vegeta looked thoughtful a moment. "Agreed. If we want to leave alone, we do it in the middle of the night when he's in bed. I can't chance the guards being with us. We might not have a whole lot of time either.  
He's a very light sleeper. Any disturbances at all will wake him and alert him to our plans. We must act soon or risk his interference." Kakkarot nods to that and says goodnight to him then leaves. They would soon have to put their plan into action and hopefully not get caught doing so.

Yep, 2nd chapter up already. Please be honest about this. I know the paragraphs didn't need to be told who said what but I figured without them, some people would get confused who was making the plans. Please review. Thanks. 


	3. Preparing to Leave

Pairings: B/V, Gh/Videl, G/CC

I will be keeping Goku's saiyan name as part of the story since his birth name is Kakkarot. Not too sure if that's the correct spelling or not but oh well.

What happens when you mix saiyans and humans? A mess. This is an AU fic where Vegetasei was never destroyed by Frieza, Goku remained on his homeworld, and Chichi is a saiyan. That makes Gohan a full blood instead of a demi. Bulma and Videl are still humans. Sorry to Goten fans but for a while he won't be in the fic. I'll try to insert him later.

"" someone talking Italics -- thoughts and flashbacks

Preparing to Leave

Kakkarot quickly sneaks away from the palace garden towards the docking bay where the ships were kept. This was a very risky thing him and the Prince were doing but if they were to succeed, they needed to know how many guards were at the docking bays at this time of night. He peeks around and only notices 3 guards. He keeps tabs on the guards for about 15 minutes before noticing they changed shifts around midnight. The next group of guards came in 15 minutes later. He writes that down so that he could tell Vegeta that they had a 15 minute window at midnight to do what they needed to do. He slips away unnoticed and heads back towards home for the night.

The very next day there was a bad sandstorm blowing through the city. This caused ships to go unnoticed when landing or departing until they were within 10 feet of the ground. Usually when sandstorms like this hit, they lasted for 3-4 days at minimum. Kakkarot grins slightly knowing that would help him and V with getting away unnoticed. He slips into the palace and pretends to be going off to spar with the tempermental Prince. Nobody questioned him either since he was a familiar face. He walks up to the third level where the gravity chamber was and walks in. The Prince was already there working out so he quickly got his stretches done and joined the Prince in a friendly, if not vicious, sparring session. He also told V about the opening around midnight where they could get away without being noticed.

Vegeta smirks at hearing that and catches Kakkarot off guard. He slams him into a wall and whispers in his ear to be ready to go by 10 minutes before midnight. They were to leave tonight if all went according to plan. His partner in crime, aka Kakkarot, smirks and nods and elbows V in the stomach and kicks him backwards while giving him a wink and nod indicating he caught what was said. The spar lasted for another 3 hours before the two broke apart to rest.

"So, V, what will your father think when he finds out anyways? You know this is risky. If we're caught, I could be thrown into the dungeons for questioning or worse. They could possibly come up with something stupid like I was trying to kidnap you or something."

"Yes I know, but they won't catch us if you stay quiet. By the way, did you go see that girl yet?" Kakkarot grins from ear to ear and nods a quick yes which made V chuckle slightly. "Well done Kakkarot. I'm impressed that you got up the nerve to go after her."

"I know V. She was kinda surprised too but she was thrilled that someone actually liked her too. She even said that nobody had ever approached her before in that manner. She even offered to cook dinner for me one of these days. I gladly said yes to that. She's an amazing cook V, one of the best in the area. I wouldn't be surprised if your father tried to give her a cooking job here at the palace. She was kinda hoping to be able to work here someday."

Vegeta grins and nods. "I'll see what I can do to help her out a bit then when we return." He quickly shuts up as his father opens the door and walks in to do some practicing of his own. The King scowls at his son and Kakkarot and tells them to either get out, or be his personal punching bags. The two quickly vacate the room since they needed to stay in healthy conditions if they were to leave according to plan.

That night at 10 minutes to midnight, the two made their way down to the docking bays and noticed 2 space pods off to one side. They were unmonitored and had no markings. Those particular pods were for recon missions where secrecy was a must. They were unmarked so that nobody could know who sent them and so that nobody could track them either. Kakkarot and Vegeta wait in hiding till the guards leave then slip inside the ships unnoticed. No sooner do they lift off, the alarm sounds giving away their escape. They take off into space with about 4 other ships in close pursuit. If they wanted to lose them, they had to think fast.

A mile or two away from the planet was a small asteroid field. It was large enough to hide amoung to keep anyone from finding them. They navigate through the smaller rocks and take shelter inside one of the larger asteroids. The other ships had a hard time tracking them and after an hour of searching, gave up and went home. Kakkarot and Vegeta both grin and move away from their hiding place and begin the long journey towards Earth.

3rd chapter is up. I am still trying to come up with something unique for how Vegeta and Bulma meet so please be patient with me on this. I will continue with the chapters as often as I can. Please review. Thanks. 


	4. Shooting Stars

Pairings: B/V, Gh/Videl, G/CC

I will be keeping Goku's saiyan name as part of the story since his birth name is Kakkarot. Not too sure if that's the correct spelling or not but oh well.

What happens when you mix saiyans and humans? A mess. This is an AU fic where Vegetasei was never destroyed by Frieza, Goku remained on his homeworld, and Chichi is a saiyan. That makes Gohan a full blood instead of a demi. Bulma and Videl are still humans. Sorry to Goten fans but for a while he won't be in the fic. I'll try to insert him later.

"" someone talking Italics -- thoughts and flashbacks

Shooting Stars

Bulma was at the railing once again that night looking at the clear night sky. She was very tired, but like always, could not sleep at all. She looks towards the red planet in the distance and notices several streaks of light leave the area around it. Two of them were separate while several others followed them. Not too long afterwards, she notices the streaks head back towards the red planet. "Ok, thats just plain weird. Maybe they were following someone though. Oh well, not my problem anyways."

She walks downstairs to her lab and works on her latest inventions for a couple hours. Time seemed to be of no importance to her at the moment and before too long, sunrise was approaching. The lab had no windows, so she was completely unaware of the time until a couple of the lab technicians entered to begin their day of work. She glances at the clock surprised and almost falls out of her seat. "6am already? Good grief. I guess time really does fly when you're having fun." She gets up and stretches, saves her work, shuts down the computer, then goes upstairs for some breakfast. Her mom was already in there cooking so she just takes a seat nearby and waits quietly.

Her mother had noticed her enter the room already so she sets some coffee down near her. "Interesting night for shooting stars wasn't it dear?" She giggles a bit knowing full well that Bulma had seen the same things she had seen. Bulma just nods a moment and sips the coffee. "Ya it was. The ones in back seemed to be following the other two though, almost like the first two had escaped from them. They gave up pretty quick though, maybe too quick.  
I have to wonder if those two are heading this way or if they're going somewhere else."

Her mother just shrugs a moment. "Hard to say dear, but if they are heading this way, then maybe we should be there to greet them when they arrive. Your father calculated their speed. If they keep going at that rate of speed, they will be here within a week. That should give us enough time to think of something to say to them. Whatever your choice though dear, no pressure on you. If you decide to go with them however, we might have to sell CC to a different company. Without you here, there wouldn't be anyone left to run the business should anything happen to your father or me. Maybe we should make plans of that sort just in case something like at does happen."

"Ya mom, I agree. The Starlight Villa is the only company that could even remotely understand what we do here. If we have to sell, maybe it could be to them. I'm sure dad would agree to that as well. We don't want anyone else getting their hands on CC, especially not independant people like Hercule Satan. He could ruin this business entirely. We don't need to have someone give Capsule Corp a bad name. I'll talk to the guys personally over the next couple days and see what they say. I should have an answer within 2 days at the most, I hope. That will also give us time to alert the press about what we plan to do should the need arise to sell. I'll talk to dad about attending the meeting with me so that he knows what all to expect as well. I just get this weird feeling that it will be up to him and you to decide the fate of Capsule Corp and not me. Seems destiny has chosen my path already, and I fear it's not here on Earth."

"I know dear. I too will try to attend the meeting so I know as well. Your dad will want to write down all the things that will need to be done to get this place ready for selling." She hands Bulma her breakast and gets ready to walk out of the kitchen. "One more thing. Your dad found out the name of that red planet. It's called Vegetasei." With that said, she walks out of the kitchen leaving Bulma to think about the name in her mind. _Vegetasei huh? Sounds so mysterious and dangerous. Sounds like I'll still be living life in the fast lane after all, just not here on Earth. My life has become someone else's to lead, not my own. Kami, where are you sending me now? My life here is a mess. Maybe someone can help correct this mess in my life and bring some order and sense to it all. I have always lived the life of a princess, just without the title. Is my Prince on his way? I certainly hope you know what you're doing Kami._

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- _

4th chapter up now. Please review. I need input on how people feel that this story is going so far. HELP!! gets chased by my Vegeta muse who was intent on causing me harm since nobody has reviewed yet


	5. Chasing Destiny

Pairings: B/V, Gh/Videl, G/CC

I will be keeping Goku's saiyan name as part of the story since his birth name is Kakkarot. Not too sure if that's the correct spelling or not but oh well.

What happens when you mix saiyans and humans? A mess. This is an AU fic where Vegetasei was never destroyed by Frieza, Goku remained on his homeworld, and Chichi is a saiyan. That makes Gohan a full blood instead of a demi. Bulma and Videl are still humans. Sorry to Goten fans but for a while he won't be in the fic. I'll try to insert him later.

"" someone talking Italics -- thoughts and flashbacks

Chasing Destiny

Two days had passed since Kakkarot and Vegeta had left the homeworld and they were already bored out of their minds. They started playing stupid games to pass the time while they were awake and only stopping once in a while to get food from various worlds. "It's getting crazy Kakkarot, it's only been two days and we're already bored out of our minds. These games are driving me crazy. To think we still have at least 4 or 5 more days of this to go as well. This is just plain nuts."

"Ya I know it is V, but what other choice do we have? We could have waited another day and gotten together a better plan but the sandstorm was just too convenient I suppose. From what I hear though, theres a wormhole in this part of space that can take us to any point we need to get to in a hurry. If we can find it, we could be at Earth in...1 day..maybe 2 at the most." He looks at the sensor logs and sighs. "Unfortunately there isn't anything on sensors to indicate any disturbances...so we might not even be in the correct part of space to find the wormhole."

Vegeta growls a moment. "Great..so we're stuck for at least 4 or 5 more days being bored. Oh joy...just what I always wanted." He had a hint of sarcasm in his tone on that. "You know something, this is kinda like chasing destiny. You have a goal in mind, you're bored before reaching it, you're confused when you find it, then you have to spend the rest of your life wondering why it happened in the first place." He hears a laugh from the comlink and joins in after realizing the depth of what he said.

The two start chatting about other topics after that to pass the time to keep their minds off the idea that they had 4 or 5 days yet to go before reaching their destination. They mainly talked about mates, kids, and various other topics that saiyans usually talked about...like fighting styles...and food. That was Kakkarot's main topic of choice since he loved food and Vegeta had no complaints with talking about it with him.

/On Earth/

Bulma had just finished the meeting with the other company to discuss the sale of CC to them and they had come to a compromise that with the sale of CC also came the technicians and scientists that worked there. This was agreed upon by both sides and the documents were filled out within 2 hours.

"Alright gentlemen, this contract will not go into effect until my father comes to you again. That could be a couple days or it could be a week. We don't know yet. Please be patient with us on this. The main living complex of CC however will remain in my mom and dad's name so it still belongs to them. There are no exceptions to that.  
If my parents should die, then and only then will that part of CC go into your control. Otherwise, it belongs to my parents to do with as they please."

The guys all agree to this and sign the final contracts. Within another 20 minutes, Bulma was back home again and looking towards an approaching storm front. "Oh joy...another storm. I guess we do need the rain though"  
She turns as her dad tells her they had an incoming verbal communication from space. She walks inside and listens to the signal that was on a longrange broadcast. "Sata? Sata Gatama? Kasta mei sachi socra. Sata?"(1) The line goes dead after that message. "Ok, that was just plain weird. What language was that? I've never heard that before dad."

"I don't know dear, but I have a feeling it was from those two ships that left that red planet a couple days ago."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

(1)Sata? Sata Gatama? Kasta mei Sachi socra. Sata? -- Hello? Hello Anyone? We mean you no harm. Hello?

These words are just made up words that a friend and I use on our rp sessions so I figured I could use them in this fanfic as well. They are made up saiyan words.


	6. Revelations

Pairings: B/V, Gh/Videl, G/CC

I will be keeping Goku's saiyan name as part of the story since his birth name is Kakkarot. Not too sure if that's the correct spelling or not but oh well.

What happens when you mix saiyans and humans? A mess. This is an AU fic where Vegetasei was never destroyed by Frieza, Goku remained on his homeworld, and Chichi is a saiyan. That makes Gohan a full blood instead of a demi. Bulma and Videl are still humans. Sorry to Goten fans but for a while he won't be in the fic. I'll try to insert him later.

"" someone talking Italics -- thoughts and flashbacks

Revelations

Bulma sat at the computer all night hoping for another communication to come through but recieved nothing else.  
While she waited, she typed in the words into the computer as to how they sounded and tried to figure out what they meant. "Ugh, this is so confusing. There could be any number of ways to spell the words. I wonder." She puts the microphone to the recorder so that the computer could analyze the recording through verbal messages and starts it up. The computer starts scanning the message after she lets it play a couple times through. "Now..time to see what that guy actually said."

She looks at the screen and groans. "Two hours to analyze? Are you kidding me? Well...I guess there are alot of different races out there so thats not too bad I guess." She gets up and walks to the kitchen for breakfast while the computer did its analysis of the information. Her mom was in the kitchen that morning cooking breakfast as usual. "Morning mom. I hope you have some coffee made because I need it. I just spent all night awake at the computer again."

Her mother shakes her head a bit and passes Bulma the coffee. "Of course I have it ready dear, but you really need to take a break from all that work. You're gonna stress yourself out too much doing that much work. You should take a day or two off just to relax or something. Maybe you and I can go to that new massage parlor downtown and get a massage or something. That might be nice."

"You know mom, that actually does sound nice. How bout we go do that then when the computer gets done running its scans ok? It shouldn't take any more than 2 hours to complete...hopefully." Her mom nods and agrees to that. In the meantime they get busy eating breakfast, cleaning the kitchen, cleaning the pool outside, cleaning some bedrooms,  
dusting, mopping, vaccumming, and some other minor house work. By the time they got finished the analysis on the computer was done and it was beeping to signal that it had gotten the results already.

Bulma goes back downstairs to check the results but gets sidetracked by one of the scientists who needed her help in one of the other labs with some of the capsule car designs. It was another hour before Bulma got back to check the results on the message and grins when she notices it was a greeting, in saiyan. She squeals in delight and runs to go tell her mom about the message. She tells her what it said and jumps around with her mom then they run out the door together to go get their massages downtown.

Bulma's dad comes down and looks at the message then sends a message back to the person who had sent it saying hello to them from the planet Earth. He gives them some safe landing coordinates which were a ways out of town so nobody would freak out and told them to please send an arrival time so they could be met at the landing location.

Vegeta wakes up to a beeping on his computer and notices the message about 30 minutes later and smirks. "Someone answered us Kakkarot. This is great. The message came from Earth...the same planet we're going to." He looks at the message and nods a bit then types in the ETA (Estimated Time of Arrival) and mentions that they wouldn't mind having a fresh set of clothes if any could be spared when they get there. He sends the message and waits yet again.

Messages were sent back and forth like this between the two people for the next 3 hours while Bulma and her mother were out. When they got back, her dad told her everything that had transpired getting a squeal out of her and a hug.  
She was thrilled that things were finally going well for once. "This is great. Two aliens from the planet Vegetasei are coming here to Earth to find a mate for only one of them, and to top it off, he's the Prince of the entire Saiyan race. This is so great. What are my chances though of being noticed? Theres so many lovely women here on Earth."

"Don't put yourself down dear. I sent him a picture of you, and he said he liked what he saw of it. So only time will tell if he likes you or not."

Bulma promptly fainted after hearing that.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ok, heres chapter 6. I couldn't resist adding a little conversation somewhere in here before they actually meet face to face so heres the result. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	7. Knuckle Sandwich Anyone?

Pairings: B/V, Gh/Videl, G/CC

I will be keeping Goku's saiyan name as part of the story since his birth name is Kakkarot. Not too sure if that's the correct spelling or not but oh well.

What happens when you mix saiyans and humans? A mess. This is an AU fic where Vegetasei was never destroyed by Frieza, Goku remained on his homeworld, and Chichi is a saiyan. That makes Gohan a full blood instead of a demi. Bulma and Videl are still humans. Sorry to Goten fans but for a while he won't be in the fic. I'll try to insert him later.

"" someone talking

Italics -- thoughts and flashbacks

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Knuckle Sandwich Anyone?

It had been 4 days since the communication with Vegeta and Kakkarot and Bulma was now getting very nervous and concerned. She had hoped to keep in contact with the two as they made their way to Earth but for some odd reason, she had lost contact not too long after the last message had been sent a few days ago. She goes into the labs to find out what the cause was and starts running diagnostics on the systems hoping it was only a technical error and nothing worse. Her father was off to one side checking on spatial events to find out if there was anything abnormal occurring that might have interrupted the signal. So far nothing out of the ordinary was noticed.

Her dad got up about 30 minutes later with a light chuckle and looks her way. "It was an asteroid storm in the area where their ships were. They won't get out of the asteroid storm for at least another hour or two...that is if their ships aren't too damaged in the meantime." He walks over to where she was and sighs. "Yamcha wants to come over. He has something to ask you. I'm not sure what he's planning to do, but he's starting to get even on my nerves."

"Fine, I'll talk to him, but he better not try anything funny or I'll personally kick him from here to Timbuktu. He's really getting irritating anymore. In a way, I hope those saiyans are here when Yamcha shows up. At least that way if Yamcha starts anything, I have someone to protect me from him. It would be so funny to see the look on Yamcha's face when he gets a knuckle sandwich from one of those guys. I hope they're good lookin too. Then I can taunt Yamcha and tell him that even aliens look better than him. Ya, that sounds like something I could do." She starts laughing an almost evil laugh without realizing her dad was looking at her like she had finally lost her brain on the road somewhere.

An hour later, Yamcha showed up at the doorstep wanting to talk to Bulma. Reluctantly her father let him in but gave the guy a warning to not try anything funny or suffer the wrath of hurricane Bulma. Yamcha just looks at him weird a moment and shrugs. "Fine, no problem. I just really need to talk to Bulma." He turns and notices Bulma in the far doorway. "Bulma, please forgive me. That other girl, shes nothing compared to you. Please, please take me back. Please baby."

Bulma scowls at him and shakes her head. "Every time I've taken you back before Yamcha, you did this again and again. I'm tired of it. We're through, and it's staying that way. I have spent years trying to make our relationship work and it hasn't ever worked out. You cheat on me every chance you get any more. I'm tired of trying to make a dead relationship grow. It's not working and clearly it never has. I highly doubt you'll ever settle down Yamcha. You're too wild. Personally, I wish someone would come along and show you the meaning of pain. Then you'll know the pain you've caused me over the years." She turns her head as her father brings in two guys wearing some kind of warrior type armor. One had hair that stuck in all directions while the other had a widows peak hairstyle and both were good looking.

Vegeta glances at the guy who was practically begging the gorgeous blue haired woman for something and scowls. "Need any help ridding yourself of...this?" He turns to Bulma who grins and nods a moment. "Hey buddy? The lady doesn't want bothered by you." Just as Yamcha turns around, Vegeta nails him with a knuckle sandwich.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ok, Heres chapter 7. Hope you like it. Please review or email me with comments if you prefer.


	8. Reality Check

Pairings: B/V, Gh/Videl, G/CC

I will be keeping Goku's saiyan name as part of the story since his birth name is Kakkarot. Not too sure if that's the correct spelling or not but oh well.

What happens when you mix saiyans and humans? A mess. This is an AU fic where Vegetasei was never destroyed by Frieza, Goku remained on his homeworld, and Chichi is a saiyan. That makes Gohan a full blood instead of a demi. Bulma and Videl are still humans. Sorry to Goten fans but for a while he won't be in the fic. I'll try to insert him later.

"" someone talking

Italics -- thoughts and flashbacks

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Reality Check

Yamcha groans as he wakes up about 3 hours later wondering what happened. He gets up and staggers into the living room noticing something very odd. The two saiyans were in there with Bulma and chatting away with her. The one that had hit him had his head in Bulma's lap and was purring slightly as his tail was being combed a bit. "Ok, now thats just sick. What are you? A monkey or a cat?"

Both saiyans growl at that and attack Yamcha. They kick him right through a nearby wall that led to outside and smirk at each other for knowing exactly what the other wanted to do. They go back over to Bulma and sit back down. Vegeta looks at Bulma and raises an eye at her considering she was laughing about the whole situation. "What's so funny?"

"You guys...oh my goodness...kicked Yamcha right through that wall...hahhahah. He has had that coming for so long. Thank you so much for doing that. You guys just made my day all the more interesting." She runs her fingers through Vegeta's tail a moment getting a very loud purr from him. Liking that reaction she keeps doing that before suddenly getting pounced on. "Ok, maybe that was a bad idea doing that."

Vegeta chuckles at her and shakes his head. "It's not that. Our tails...when touched like that...get us very worked up. Thats just putting it lightly. You wouldn't want to know what I would do to you if you were my mate and did that. I guess it doesn't matter too much though. I'm the one here searching for a mate after all anyways. My father excepts me to find a mate within a month. His time as King is almost over and he wants me to be ready to take over that position soon. He's not in the best of health anymore either. I guess thats why he wants this so badly."

Bulma looks at him a moment with understanding. "I know what you mean. My parents want me to get married someday too and to maybe have a kid. I'm not getting any younger after all. I wouldn't mind knowing a bit about you though...if thats alright." Vegeta grins at her and nods. "Not a problem at all, but to understand me, you have to know about our race and my family. The rest will come in time."

He starts elaborating on the life the saiyans used to live, how they used to live in caves in the wild when two races instead of just one was on the planet. Some people believed it had been the saiyans who had whiped out the other race but it wasn't them at all. It was Frieza. He had come along to make a deal with the Tuffles and they refused. He retaliated by whiping out the entire race and leaving the planet in the care of the saiyans. A few years later, the saiyans had learned the technology that had been left behind and used it to their advantage. Frieza came again and formed a treaty with the saiyans. This treaty however was unstable and the saiyans didn't trust Frieza at all. "We still don't trust him, but theres not much we can do." He continues on to tell about how his father was appointed King over the saiyans due to being the strongest of them all at the time. His mother was taken as Queen a few years afterwards. Two years after that, him and his twin sister were born. His sister died at birth due to being too small and too weak to stay alive. Vegeta was crowned Prince when he turned 5 years old and was promised the title of King if he ever claimed a mate and had an heir of his own.

"I'm already 35 years old, and I have no mate. My father keeps nagging me about finding a mate, but so far none have caught my eye...at least not till now." He turns his head slightly to hide the slight red tint to his cheeks knowing that Bulma would catch on to what he meant. She does catch on to that and blushes a bit as well. She once again promptly faints.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Moving right along...and boy did she get a reality check huh? lol. Anyways..please review.


	9. Want To Be A Queen?

Pairings: B/V, Gh/Videl, G/CC

I will be keeping Goku's saiyan name as part of the story since his birth name is Kakkarot. Not too sure if that's the correct spelling or not but oh well.

What happens when you mix saiyans and humans? A mess. This is an AU fic where Vegetasei was never destroyed by Frieza, Goku remained on his homeworld, and Chichi is a saiyan. That makes Gohan a full blood instead of a demi. Bulma and Videl are still humans. Sorry to Goten fans but for a while he won't be in the fic. I'll try to insert him later.

"" someone talking

Italics -- thoughts and flashbacks

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Want to be a Queen?

Bulma shakes herself awake a short while later and notices the amused faces of Vegeta and Kakkarot nearby. They were enjoying the warm breeze blowing through the open window and just relaxing a bit since this would probobly be the only time they could. "Ok...that was unexpected. You have a way of dropping the bomb on people don't you Vegeta?" His smirk just made her heart skip a beat. She thought he looked so darn sexy when he did that and she couldn't help but blush a bit when he did that.

"You get to choose Bulma. Either you can remain here and be your parents' little princess, or you can come with me to my homeworld and be Queen over out entire race. I won't pressure you but I will warn you about something. My dad will want to test you before you become Queen to see if you truly are worthy of ruling by my side. There is some things I need to tell you about these tests though...so take a seat because this could take a while to tell you."

He starts explaining the tests. There were to be 5 tests total and each one was harder than the one before it. The first test was knowledge. It could be on anything, from math, to galactic coordinates, to spatial phenomenon. Everyones test was different and she would have 3 people asking her questions. If she failed to answer a question, she would pay the price for it...dearly.

The second test was of endurance. She would be placed in a gravity simulator to see how much she could withstand and for how long. If she could last an hour without passing out from the strain, she would be released from it. If she did not, she would be killed, if not by the gravity, then by the guards when they take her out of the room. There was no room for weaklings on the planet. Anyone not able to withstand a certain amount of gravity or a certain amount of stress, was killed to make room for the younger and stronger saiyans.

The third test was stamina. She would be pitted against some of the female saiyans in a battle for dominance in a fighting arena. If she managed to escape the arena alive, they would let her stay alive. The whole point to the fight though, was to knock the other girls out, be it through cunning means or trickery. Not all fighting was based on strength but some trickery as well. That was where strategy was involved. If she was lucky enough to get them out of the ring, she would gain the respect of the people.

The final 2 tests were random and could be anything. They changed from person to person depending on how well they do on the other three tests or if they even make it that far. If the person makes it past the first three tests, the final two could make them or break them. One of two final tests more than likely would be queen lessons. This involved how to dress, how to act, how to address people in formal and informal occasions, how to address ambassadors from other worlds, and a few other things that the Queen must know. Of course, that did not necessarily mean that this WOULD be one of the tests...just that it COULD be. It was something that almost always seemed to come up at one point or another though.

"Now you know what all to expect Bulma...so I have to ask you this. Do you want to be a Queen? Or do you want to stay home?"

Bulma looks thoughtful a few moments before looking at him to give her answer. "I would have to say..."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Oh yes...I did a cliffhanger...hahahahha...now...whats going to happen to our dear Bulma? Will she be Queen? or will she choose to stay home? find out in the next chapter.


	10. Take Off Day

Pairings: B/V, Gh/Videl, G/CC

I will be keeping Goku's saiyan name as part of the story since his birth name is Kakkarot. Not too sure if that's the correct spelling or not but oh well.

What happens when you mix saiyans and humans? A mess. This is an AU fic where Vegetasei was never destroyed by Frieza, Goku remained on his homeworld, and Chichi is a saiyan. That makes Gohan a full blood instead of a demi. Bulma and Videl are still humans. Sorry to Goten fans but for a while he won't be in the fic. I'll try to insert him later.

"" someone talking

Italics -- thoughts and flashbacks

_peviously __"Now you know what all to expect Bulma...so I have to ask you this. Do you want to be a Queen? Or do you want to stay home?"_

_Bulma looks thoughtful a few moments before looking at him to give her answer. "I would have to say..."_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Takeoff Day

"...yes. I would like to go with you Vegeta. The idea of being a Queen, its mindblowing, but I think I'm up for the challenge. If you can give me 2 days to get things in order here, then I'll be ready to go." Vegeta nods and agrees to that. Bulma takes him and Kakkarot upstairs and shows them a couple rooms they could use. "My room is just down the hall, last door on the left. If you need anything in the middle of the night...like food or something...don't hesitate to ask. We're always well supplied here. Well...goodnight boys. Try not to stay up too late." She goes downstairs to where they had the gravity chamber and slips inside. Since one of the tests involved gravity, she knew she better get some time in on that. She spends 4 hours in the chamber and gets it to 15 times Earth gravity. By the time she was done, she heads to bed extremely tired. She had even tried some basic combat manuevers while in there without realizing that Kakkarot and Vegeta had been watching the entire time.

Kakkarot smirks at Vegeta a moment. "She's determined V. Guess you made the right choice when you chose her. Fifteen times normal gravity isnt much, but for a human female with no experience at all in intensified gravity, she did fairly well. At least I think she did. Those fighting skills need work too but I think she'll be up to par by the time we get back home." Vegeta agrees with that and smirks. "Indeed. Some people may some my choices are bad, but you can see that it's not as bad as others say. She's feisty, exotic in her own way, smart, and determined...not to mention beautiful. What more could I want in a woman?" He chuckles and heads up to bed for a short while. Kakkarot sneaks into his own room and falls asleep for a couple hours. They were both back up before Bulma was.

Bulma gets up 4 hours later and comes down. She notices Kakkarot and Vegeta eating some breakfast and grins. "Guess mom beat me to it. Oh well. My cooking isn't the best in the world anyways." She joins them for some breakfast with a plate load of pancakes, sausage, hashbrowns, and a cup of coffee. Her plate though was only 1/3 of what the two Saiyans were eating. She looks at the piles and pales a bit. "Wow, you guys eat alot don't you?"

Kakkarot chuckles a moment and nods. "High matabolism. We do alot of fighting so it requires alot of food to keep us going. We burn it off almost as quickly as we eat it." Vegeta nods to that as well and digs in to his food. They ate it so fast, yet they were very neat about it. None of it was wasted and none of it got away from them. Bulma just shakes her head and digs into her own breakfast. "Well guys, I have some business to tend to so I could be gone all day doing things. Try not to annoy my dad. He's just as busy as the lab technicians around here and almost as crabby when bothered. Trust me, he's not one to be messed with when he's busy. We have a gravity chamber here so if you boys want to spar or something, you can use that room. Just please don't blow it up." She gets up and grabs her jacket and heads out to take care of business for the day.

While she was out for the day, Kakkarot and Vegeta make use of the gravity chamber and get into a minor spar since they didn't want to wreck the place. They continue sparring for a good 3 hours then take a break to walk around outside. They take a walk up to the park and notice a bunch of people lined up to go to an amusement park that had just opened up that morning. They wander in and look around since they had no money to do anything. They smirk at the cheap amusement but know that this was pretty much all humans could do since very few of them knew how to fly or fight. They start walking back to CC and get there in time for lunch. They eat outside since it was a nice day and notice Bulma get home early. "Well guys, seems we can leave today. All the things that needed done were minor so they're finished now. We can go as soon as I get my clothes and stuff in capsules." She heads upstais and starts packing to go.

Within an hour, she turns the house keys over to her parents and had her stuff packed in capsules. She had one bag to carry with her since all her stuff was capsulized. "Alright boys...it's time to go." She walks outside with them and gets into one of the ships. They were only meant for one person so she had to sit on the lap of one of the guys...which happened to be Vegeta. He smirks and gets comfortable as her bag gets set by their feet. The hatches close on the pods and they lift off to begin the one week journey back to the Saiyan homeworld.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

I know, it took till chapter 10 to get Bulma off Earth but hey, work with me here..lol. Next chapter will be up as soon as I figure out how I want to do the tests for her. Happy reading and please review.


	11. Customs and Rules

Pairings: B/V, Gh/Videl, G/CC

I will be keeping Goku's saiyan name as part of the story since his birth name is Kakkarot. Not too sure if that's the correct spelling or not but oh well.

What happens when you mix saiyans and humans? A mess. This is an AU fic where Vegetasei was never destroyed by Frieza, Goku remained on his homeworld, and Chichi is a saiyan. That makes Gohan a full blood instead of a demi. Bulma and Videl are still humans. Sorry to Goten fans but for a while he won't be in the fic. I'll try to insert him later.

"" someone talking

Italics -- thoughts and flashbacks

_previously The hatches close on the pods and they lift off to begin the one week journey back to the Saiyan homeworld._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Customs and Rules

During the week heading back to the Saiyan homeworld, Bulma got to know Vegeta a little bit better. She had asked him simple questions to start but then asked a question that he spent the next couple of hours answering.

"So Vegeta, tell me a bit about your race and your customs. I don't want to go there and be completely ignorant of the customs and rules of your world." Her request surprised him but he complied with her wishes anyways. "If you're sure you want to know, I'll tell you, but be forwarned, there is alot you must know before we reach the homeworld. Listen well." She made herself comfortable as he began telling her what she wanted to hear.

"The first custom is the initial greeting. Saiyans tend to judge a person from the start and if someone messes up the greeting, the one you were talking to would hold a grudge that could possibly last for many years. The proper way to address someone is to cross your right arm diagonally upwards over your chest and touch the left shoulder with a closed fist. You bow your head as well and never ever look the other person in the eyes until after they have achknowledged your greeting with one of their own."

"The second custom is simple enough. Cleanliness. We battle alot true, but afterwards we constantly are making sure to stay clean. Lack of a bathing area is no excuse for smelling like a wet hog. We pride ourselves in our cleanliness not only of our bodies but also our minds. We undergo enormous pressure, so when we return home we tend to meditate to clear our minds of all hostile thoughts. This prevents anyone from turning on others of our own kind and also maintains a safe environment for the children to grow up in. We're only aggressive when we have to be. It's not easy for us to control our urges to fight or other things but we have to in order to maintain a sense of pride. Our pride is our life. If we don't have pride in the things we do, those things would mean nothing to us. It's just the way we live our lives and I've seen you live your life in pretty much the same manner. You're determined which shows a sense of pride in your work. You work hard which shows you care about what you do and who you do it for. You do things for others without asking for anything in return except respect. Thats pretty much the way we are as well. In other things though, your way of living is totally different then ours. I hope you're prepared for this Bulma, because your life is about to turn a complete 180 as far as customs are concerned."

"Now, as for rules there are only a few that you must know at all times. When in public, you are to address me by my title of Prince. Do not address me informally unless we are alone. Never talk to my father unless he speaks to you first. Don't speak to the elites unless spoken to first. They bare the royal crest of my family so they are easy enough to identify. When asked to attend something of importance, dress for the occasion. You will be supplied with all new clothes so you're prepared for this. You will have other girls here competing against you. They are my father's choices and are of no concern to me. I must, however, treat you all the same way. I have my own set of rules that I must follow for these tests. You will know all the smaller details over the next couple of days. Make sure to keep yourself clean at all times. If the King asks for your company to dinner, do not deny him. In his eyes, that is grounds for immediate execution. Nobody denies him anything, not even me." He glances at the window in front of them. "We're here Bulma. Welcome to Vegetasei."

Bulma glances out the window at the huge blood red planet ahead of them and inwardly starts to wonder what she had gotten herself into. She sits back as they begin their decent to the planet surface and notices Kakkarots ship right alongside theirs. They land a few minutes later with a thud. If Vegeta hadn't been holding her, she would have smacked her head into the window in the front. She looks at him with a sheepish grin. He just chuckles and helps her get out of the ship. He shows her to the palace and allows her to look at the town as they pass through it. Alot of the people look at her strangely as she walks by. They knew by her weird coloring and lack of tail that she wasn't one of them. She uses the greeting she was taught and notices grins cross a bunch of their faces as they return the greeting to her. She rejoices inwardly that she got it right then happens to look to their right. The fighting arena was in plain view there and from the outside didn't look like much. She gets the ok from Vegeta to go see it and cautiously approaches it. She enters the main gate and looks around.

The entire fighting arena was set up like a huge coliseum. There were 30 rows of seats with 500 seats in each row. All of them were already full and those who didn't have a seat either hovered in the air over the arena or sat on the ground near one of the entrances. The seating area for the King and Prince was situated at the right side of the fighting ring where they could see everything. At the moment there was a big match going on between a couple of elites and everyone was cheering them on. Bulma leaves the arena and walks back over to Vegeta. "That place is huge."

"Indeed it is. In a couple days, you will be in there fighting a couple of the strongest females we have to prove yourself. The arena is not for the faint of heart as you will soon find out." He takes her to the palace and helps her to get settled in for the night.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Heres the next chapter. I hope you like it and please let me know what you think of it.


	12. Pretesting

Disclaimer: dont own, dont sue. you won't get anything even if you did anyways. I'm flat broke.

Usual things apply-- quotes for talking. italics for thoughts or flashbacks. yatta yatta. here we go

_previously "Indeed it is. In a couple days, you will be in there fighting a couple of the strongest females we have to prove yourself. The arena is not for the faint of heart as you will soon find out." He takes her to the palace and helps her to get settled in for the night._

Pre-testing commences

It had been 2 days since Bulma arrived on Vegeta-sei and everything had been pretty much the same. She had been eating dinner with the King and Prince each day at the same time, attending classes of some sort with several other girls to learn how to properly act in public, and had been given a wardrobe she could only have ever dreamed of with silks and satins composing the main part of the outfits. She was summoned down to supper a short while later and was asked to wear one of the formal dresses. She slips on an emerald green dress and some matching green beads and some soft shoes then heads downstairs for supper. Several saiyan girls who were dressed up as well join her as she heads down. They all look at her and snear in distaste. Several minutes later they enter the dining hall and wait till they were seated by the various people meant for that purpose. Alot of the slaves back away from the girls. Several of them were severely beaten and looked too small for the clothes they were in. Some looked too frail to even be standing let alone be doing any manual labor. Bulma kinda felt sorry for them even though there was nothing she could currently do for them.

The King stands up and looks at the group of 10 girls before him. "Starting tommorrow morning, each of you girls will perform a series of pre-tests to determine which tests will be too easy for you or which ones will pose a challenge. The human woman, Bulma, will automatically be assigned in the endurance and stamina tests since she isn't even Saiyan." Several slight giggles from the other girls could be heard at that. They quiet immediately when a growl comes from the King. "Just because she is human does not mean that she is to be underestimated. She showed some courage coming here like she did. Her knowledge of our customs and rules too is to be taken into account though I'm sure Vegeta told her about all that. The idea that she listened though is of major importance. It's way more than you other girls have done in the last 2 days." The girls keep their mouths shut on that since they knew he was right. They hadn't been listening at all. In the last 2 days, they had been intent on harrassing the Earth woman instead of paying attention to the lessons.

After supper that night, the pre-tests started. Most of them were pretty straight forward consisting of beauty, body shape, cleanliness, muscle tone, strength, speed, and mental abilities. The mental abilities mainly were as far as how smart the girls were. Most of them had the beauty thing nailed but the brains department was severely lacking. Bulma was the only one who excelled in that department. That situation shocked the King quite a bit. He seriously didn't want an Earth woman to be Queen of Vegeta-sei so he decided it was better to play sneaky. He was the only person on the planet that was allowed to have a harem, and he used that to his advantage. Any woman who dared think they could become Queen and stood a chance, he took them into the harem. Anyone going into the harem were never the same again. They came to the King to be talked to, they went to get some kind of medical exam, then they went to him. What nobody knew is that whoever joined the harem had a total brain scramble. The brain literally was turned to mush and unable to form any coherant thoughts or functions other that normal bodily movements. Anyone that was done to also lost the ability to speak.

The King growls a moment really low so nobody could hear him. _Very soon, that Earth woman won't be able to be Queen. She shall be part of the harem and then Vegeta will have to choose a mate more suited to him. He won't be allowed to undermind me any longer. I will not have some alien woman messing up what I have worked so hard to achieve. This kingdom will be totally different if she rules it. She'll more than likely set those slaves free or give them an option in what they would like to do. Either way its totally weak and I won't have it. _He stands up and looks down at the gardens from the window which wasnt much more than a group of trees and some weird bush like plants. The girls were all being shown the various plants out there and being told how certain parts of the plants could be used for medicines and other things. _Very soon woman, and you won't be in the picture any more. The tests begin tommorrow and I WILL ruin you._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ok, heres the new chapter. Sorry it took so long to put it up but theres been alot going on lately. Hope you enjoy it.


	13. Tests Begin

Disclaimer: same as always...don't own, don't sue. You wouldn't get anything even if you tried.

quotes -- talking

italics -- thoughts or flashbacks

warnings: may be some mild implied violence, minor insults, and customs bashing

_previously Very soon woman, and you won't be in the picture any more. The tests begin tommorrow and I WILL ruin you._

**TESTS BEGIN**

The girls were woken up at 7am the next morning for the first test. Luckily they all had different tests because of them getting different parts of the pre-tests done without any problems. Bulma wouldn't have to undergo the knowledge testing but the other girls did. They were all fuming at that part which Bulma found quite amusing. Bulma's tests consisted of Endurance, Stamina, Cooking, and two random tests which as of yet have not been named. The other girls had Cooking tests, Knowledge tests, a test to see how well they could pay attention to minor details, and 2 random tests. The King keeps an eye on the girls as they start their tests and follows them from the main hall to the first tests. He looks in on Bulma who had her endurance test first. They had stuck her in the room and started it at 20g's. Bulma was cringing and trying to stay standing but was having a hard time with it.

Every 10 minutes, the gravity would get up another 5g's. Bulma kept trying to stay standing but by the time it reached 40g's, she was having a very hard time and winds up on one knee. She glances at the smirking King on the other side of the window and growls. "I will not let you beat me. I refuse to give in." She struggles against the gravity and manages somehow to get back up though it looked to be very painful for her in doing so. After an hour, she was up to 70g's and was on her knees in pain. They shut the gravity off at that moment and look at her face turn into one of shock and relief. They pull her from the room and check her over for injuries. Finding none, they take her downstairs for her to rest up for a few minutes. The other girls come into the room about an hour later looking ready to pull their hair out from the Knowledge test which Bulma couldn't help but snicker about slightly. The girls look at her and grumble a moment seeing she was still alive and sit down away from her to talk about their torture, err, Knowledge test.

Bulma was called outside after another hour to do her stamina test. Three guards were around her as they led her towards the arena where she would have to face 3 of the strongest female saiyans around. She looks around nervously as they approach the arena and notices the stands almost filled up already. The guards hand her a set of clothes to change into and show her the nearest ladies room to change in. She goes in and changes then comes out in what looked to be spandex training clothes with some kind of armor shield going across her front and some boots which she thought were very comfortable. She walks out to the arena and hears alot of booing from the crowd towards her and even someone insulting her saying that a weak human with no pride has no place in the arena. They start insulting her customs of people dating before mating and call her weak for using such an approach to that. Bulma scowls and crosses her arms in a very good imitation of the Prince which gets a few shocked looks from the crowd.

The three female saiyans who were part of this test come in and immediately the crowd starts cheering for them and yelling for them to rip the weak human female apart. Bulma tenses up seeing the three and notices the forms of them. Each had a well toned body, biceps that could knock you through a mountain, legs that could split you in half with a well placed kick, and eyes that were totally devoid of emotion. The only thing showing in their eyes, was the promise of a very slow, painful death. Bulma gulps a moment then gets into a fighting stance when the three enter the ring. The fight begins soon after with one rule, to knock your opponent from the ring. Bulma squeaks and dodges numerous hits but winds up getting tossed around a bit. She thinks of something and grabs one of the ladies by the tail and yanks getting a yelp out of her. She then kicks the lady off the side of the ring while she was off balance and faces the other two. The other two double team her and pin her to the ground. Thinking fast Bulma grabs the ladies heads and smacks them together causing the two to let her go. They were disoriented and couldn't move fast at the moment. Bulma used her chance and nudges them from the ring with her foot. After the three were out, the crowd was deathly quiet and in shock.

The guards walk over to the ring and announce Bulma as the winner which causes the crowd to boo some more and insult her even more. One guard yells at them telling them to shut up and to show some respect to the possible future Queen. The crowd shuts up immediately and starts to leave. Bulma was escorted back to palace and left in her room to rest. She lays on the bed and conks out immediately considering how stressful of a day it had been already, and the day wasn't even half over yet.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Here's chapter 13. Please, please review so I know what everyone thinks of this so far.


	14. The Cooking Torture errr test

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. You wouldn't get anything even if you did. hides my DBZ tapes

Warnings: implied violence, mentions of hostile actions

quotes -- talking

italics -- thoughts or flashbacks

_previously Bulma was escorted back to the palace and left in her room to rest. She lays on the bed and conks out immediately considering how stressful of a day it had been already, and the day wasn't even half over yet._

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_

**The Cooking Torture...errr...test**

Not even an hour after Bulma had laid down, a guard enters her room and pulls her up out of the bed. He pulls her down the halls and rolls his eyes at her whining and complaining. "Shut up woman before the King hears you and has you executed for being a total pain in the rear end." Bulma quiets down immediately and notices the royal emblem on the uniform. From her little chat with Vegeta, she realized this must be one of the elites he spoke of. She looks the guy over as they walk down the hallways and finds nothing wrong. The guy was well built, very handsome, black spiky hair, deep black eyes, and a face that had a serious expression. Had the guy been smiling, he would have had girls all over him in an instant. Bulma quickly snaps out of her thoughts since she wasnt chasing this guy and looks at their surroundings. They had entered an extremely large, galley style kitchen. To the right was a series of ovens and stoves. To the left was a series of cabinets for storage and countertops that clearly were meant for chopping. They were made of a metal she had never seen before and appeared to be scratch and dent resistant. In the middle of the kitchen was a huge grill type thing for cooking meats. It was already red hot and made the kitchen very warm.

Bulma blinks a moment and takes in the place. "Wow, this place is huge. I'm guessing this is where all the palace meals are made?" The guard nods a moment then shows her a list of foods she was to prepare along with some recipes that she had to make. "You are to have all this done in 5 hours. You will be allowed to ask for the help of one, and I do mean ONE, of the people who works here in the kitchen. Anything not done...well...you don't want to know what will be done to you. The King is not a very happy person when things are not finished properly so be sure it's finished." The guard leaves just as a couple of the kitchen people comes in. Bulma glances at the girls standing there and accepts the help of a young girl who apparently had alot of experience cooking in this kitchen. She takes a quick look at the list of food she had to prepare and asks the girl what all was in each item. As soon as she finds out, she starts chopping and grilling. She was only an hour into the test when she gets company in the kitchen to see how things were going.

King Vegeta himself walks in and looks at the food being prepared. He glances at the way the meat was cut and the way the vegetables were prepared. He nods slightly then looks at the different glazes Bulma was setting up that he didn't recognize. "Ok, what are these?" Bulma glances at each of the glazes then at the King. "Well, each of the recipes called for a sweet glaze, but it didn't specify what kind so I made some of my own. This one is a honey and sugar glaze, this second one is mango and honey, and the third is a honey mustard type glaze. Each one is going on a different part of the meal. The mango and honey is going on some of these unusual vegetables you all have. These things that look like carrots have a sweet taste already, so I figured the mango and honey would go best on those." The King listens to her explanations then looks at her surprised. "Very well then, but if they don't come out right, you'll be the first to know." He glares a moment before exiting the kitchen and heading back up the hallway.

Bulma turns and looks at the girl who was helping her in the kitchen. "What was that about?" The girl looks at the door a moment then at Bulma. "The King is very particular. He's also particular about who becomes Queen. He's already made it very clear that he does not want you to be Queen. He's hoping you'll fail so he can execute you and force his son into a marriage that is more suitable to himself. To sum it up, the King doesn't want a HUMAN female to be Queen. Personally, I see nothing wrong with a human woman being Queen, but the King doesn't want to risk having a Prince or King in the future being a halfblood. He feels it would...contaminate...the royal saiyan line. The only way he would change his mind about a halfblood or less, is if that person managed to become supersaiyan somehow. Only then would he accept it." Bulma sighs and nods a moment. "I almost figured something like that was going on, but I wasn't sure. He's been making obvious signs even towards me that he doesn't want me here. I heard rumors though, about a harem. What's that about?"

The girl pales considerably but continues chopping up stuff just like Bulma continued to do so. "Well, only the King is technically allowed to have a harem. He is bound to none of the girls in the harem, and those girls have no say in it either. Most of them are either girls he found very pretty, or that he feared may one day become Queen because of their popularity or intelligence. They undergo a brain scramble before they go to the King. The only things they can do after that are basic bodily functions. They can't speak, can't think for themselves, and are only good as sex toys for the king. If you've been hearing rumors, then clearly the King sees you as a threat to the throne. He will do everything he can to make sure you fail. Once you do, you're his. He will send you down to the medical wing for a routine examination, or at least that's what he calls it. Once there, they do the exam, but they also scramble your brain. You don't come out the same way you went in, in any sense of the word. Pray that you continue to pass the tests, otherwise you may not make it off this planet alive." She finishes up the chopping and starts dipping stuff into the glazes then starts cooking it up. Bulma by this time was very pale and had gotten very quiet. She quickly busies herself with the cooking so she could occupy her mind a bit. The talking ceased as they got busy with cooking the meat and vegetables and making sure it was all cooked totally and presented well. By the end of the 5 hours, she had everything done and ready to be sent out. She puts it onto a cart and follows the guards out to the dining hall where the King was to test the food for this test.

She glances around as they enter the spacious dining hall and notices paintings on every wall of the Kings of old. One picture behind where the King was sitting depicted him and Vegeta when he was only a young boy. She brings the cart over and bows politely to the King then starts serving the dishes to him one at a time like she had been told she would have to do. She waits patiently as the King tests each one and was a nervous wreck by the time he finished with the last one. He lets out an aggrivated growl for a split second then looks up at Bulma. "Well done, you pass the cooking test. Be grateful girl. Very few have ever impressed me like this. Your use of these glazes as you call them was a very bold move and made the dishes that much better. You may now eat and rest for the remainder of the day. Be ready by 9am tommorrow morning for your next test." Bulma nods and wanders off to the kitchen to get her own meal set up then takes it back to her room. She eats it quickly, gets a quick bath, then goes to bed after that very long, stressful day.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Theres the next chapter. I had to put quite a bit of thought into this one so I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think.


	15. Exam? What Exam? The Queen's I

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. You wouldn't get anything even if you did. *hides my DBZ tapes*

Warnings: implied violence, mentions of hostile actions

quotes -- talking

italics -- thoughts or flashbacks

_Previously_: _"Well done, you pass the cooking test. Be grateful girl. Very few have ever impressed me like this. Your use of these glazes as you call them was a very bold move and made the dishes that much better. You may now eat and rest for the remainder of the day. Be ready by 9am tommorrow morning for your next test." Bulma nods and wanders off to the kitchen to get her own meal set up then takes it back to her room. She eats it quickly, gets a quick bath, then goes to bed after that very long, stressful day_.

Chapter 15: Exam? What Exam? The Queen's Intervention

For the remainder of the evening following the tests, the girls trying to gain Prince Vegeta's affections were given a chance to rest and have some time to themselves. The Saiyans that Bulma was up against were not pleased that she was doing so well on her tests. Another one that wasn't pleased was King Vegeta. He dearly wanted the best for his son, but he did not want a Human female to be Queen over the entire Saiyan race. Such a concept was laughable and completely unheard of. Two more tests remained before the Prince would get to choose his new mate. Once he claims his mate, he would be crowned King within the month.

One of the final tests was very difficult and probobly the most difficult out of all of them; to gain the respect and devotion of the people. If the people refused to accept the girls, whichever one was refused would be out of the competition and would not be Queen. Should the people accept more than one of the girls, the final choice would be up to the Prince. The King and current Queen would also have the right to either accept or decline the girl. Should the King decline Vegeta's choice, the final say would fall on the Queen. During the last couple weeks, the Queen had been away on a diplomatic mission on the other side of the planet. She had just returned that morning and had been completely informed on events that were taking place. In order to gain more information on the girls, the Queen paid a surprise visit to each girl in their rooms. The last one she got to was Bulma's room. She lightly knocks and waits. A moment later, she was greeted by Bulma and allowed into the room.

"I heard some interesting information about you Miss Bulma. I heard you are Human, could cook well, and that you're a technological genius. Tell me why I should allow you to be the one to take my place as Queen."

The shock of being near the Queen momentarily made Bulma's mind go blank. She snaps out of it quickly and faces the Queen. "Well, to be honest, I don't know if I'm good enough to be Queen. I mean, Vegeta did choose me from all the girls on Earth, but to rule a race thats not my own seems almost scary. I do like Vegeta alot, and if he chooses me, I would be the happiest girl alive. My main concern though is the King. He had made it very clear that he doesn't like me. He even mentioned something about an exam of some kind. I heard about this exam through a girl that works in the kitchen and she mentioned about a brain scrambling. Apparently the exam is part of a process to make a girl part of the King's harem. The way he said it makes me a bit nervous because I fear he plans to do that to me."

The Queen goes from having a shocked expression at the mention of the exam, to having a look of fury. "Don't worry, he won't harm you. I will make sure of that. You will not undergo that exam, as it would be your death should it happen. My mate clearly does not want a Human female for he position of Queen. I, however, see no problems with it. I'll speak to him personally about this to find out what he's thinking of doing. I make the final decision on who takes my place as Queen. Anyone who is close to taking that position will be guarded by me and my personal guards. Rest easy Miss Bulma. If my son chooses you for his mate, then his mate you shall be. Perhaps in time, you two will even have a child and if luck is on your side, that child could someday be a Super Saiyan, halfbreed or otherwise. I will speak with you again later about this. For now, just relax."

She exits the room a moment later leaving Bulma standing there in stunned silence. A thud sound could be heard next as Bulma faints from shock. This goes unnoticed however as the Queen goes downstairs to talk to her mate. She steps into the main hall and immediatly notices everyone go silent. She walks over to her mate and drags him to a private room. Once inside, she shuts the door, turns around, and slaps him hard across the face. "How dare you, to think you would do such a thing. These girls are here for our son, not for you to block that and make them part of the harem. Have you completely lost your mind?" The King looks at her in shock a moment before shaking his head. "I will not have that Human woman being Queen over our race. Her dna could contaminate the entire royal line. Have you no sense of pride in our people?"

The two continue the fighting for another hour before the King finally backs down and agrees to let things go in the direction they were headed. If Bulma did, by some miracle, manage to become Queen, then so be it. Her life was no longer in his control. The Queen herself had made certain of that. There had been an agreement made, that if Bulma became Queen, she must have a child for Vegeta within 2 years or risk losing her position. If she bore a child for him, that child must ascend to Super Saiyan level before the child reached the age of 21. Otherwise, if King Vegeta was still alive, he would have his chance to do as he pleased to the woman. The Queen steps out of the room smiling since she had won the battle for now. For the time being, Bulma was safe. Should things not go according to plan, Bulma might not make it off the planet alive.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Heres Chapter 15. Sorry it took a very long time to update but work has kept me away plus a very bad case of writers block. Read and review please.


	16. Loyalty

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. You wouldn't get anything even if you did. *hides my DBZ tapes*

Warnings: implied violence, mentions of hostile actions

quotes -- talking

italics -- thoughts or flashbacks

_Previously: For the time being, Bulma was safe. Should things not go according to plan, Bulma might not make it off the planet alive._

LOYALTY

The other 9 girls along with Bulma slept throughout the night. They all were dreading what events would occur the next morning. The test was to gain the respect and loyalty of the people and some of the girls weren't liked by their neighbors, let alone the rest of the people. Bulma herself had her work cut out for her too. From the day she got there, people hated her because of her being Human. They all had alot of convincing to do in order to gain the respect and loyalty of everyone. At this point in time, child care was a big deal. Anyone who couldn't handle a child, didn't deserve to be Queen. They thought that way because any Queen would be expected to bare a child for the new King to ensure the survival of the royal family. Any Queen that could not bare a child, was not fit to be Queen at all. If they couldn't even handle a 3 year old child, it made it very obvious what their own parenting skills would be like.

All the girls woke up at 8am the next morning and got into something that was less formal and was for outdoor use. This way, they wouldn't ruin any of the gowns they were allowed to use. The guards show up at each of the rooms and escort them down to the main hall where the King, Queen, and Prince all were waiting to explain the test to them. The Prince stands up when the girls enter and couldnt help but notice that over half of them did not look pleased about this test. He shakes his head a moment before speaking.

"For the next week, you all will attempt to gain the loyalty and respect of the people. No Queen can be such without the support of the people. If the people refuse to accept you, then you will be eliminated from this competition. I know that at least 3 of you will be gone before the day's end. This is because you don't like children, don't know how to handle them, and won't go near them unless absolutely necessary. This will not do at all. I need an heir to succeed me when I become King. For that reason, any girl unable to handle children will be of no use to me. I need someone who can handle children, handle a high amount of stress, and be able to handle important diplomatic situations. Such a person would need a high level of intelligence, and I hate to say this, but 90% of you are lacking in that department."

The girls get a bit of hostile expressions at that statement and start growling. They knew better than to say anything though because that would be grounds for immediate dismissal. Bulma was just smirking in a way Vegeta would and was finding this whole situation funny. She knew the comments were not aimed at her and thats what was so amusing about the whole situation. She glances at the King and notices him scowling a bit. The Queen was smirking in much the same way Bulma was. Vegeta glances over at Bulma a moment and chuckles at the smirk on her face. The Queen glances at the girls a moment.

"You start your test at 9am this morning. Anyone who can't handle the test will either be removed or can leave on their own. I don't want to have to remove you myself, but if I have to, I will. I want whats best for my son like everyone else does. Anyone who shows a disdain for children, will be asked to leave. Go get some breakfast, stay clean, and make sure to be ready in an hour. Anyone not ready by then will be left behind and will be out of the competition...so eat fast. Go now."

The girls head towards the kitchen to get breakfast and eat it in a hurry. All but 2 were ready in the time alotted. Those 2 had willingly decided to quit the competition since they didnt like kids and were hated by society. They knew they would fail, so the saved themselves the humiliation of even trying to compete. This dropped the number to 8 girls, 6 of which were not too comfortable with facing the people. The other 2 were being very cocky and thought they could take on anything. Like all cocky people in the past, those people were usually the first to fall. Once in town, they head towards the children's playground area where the test with the kids would be held. Most of the adults there look at the girls and shake their heads but allow them in since they were candidates for the position of Queen. The two cocky girls go first with the kids and wind up getting sand in the faces by the kids. The girls start cursing and swearing and immediately get pulled away by the adults. Those two were out of the competition for acting that way in front of children.

The other 6 girls look at each other uneasily before approaching the kids. Bulma notices one girl that was all alone and goes over to her. She kneels down and notices the girl had scraped her knee on a rock. With gentle hands, Bulma takes some bandages from her pocket that she had brought from Earth and bandages up the girl's knee so it wouldn't get infected. The girl looks at her then grins and hugs Bulma rather tightly. The adults see that and look stunned that a Human woman was so gentle with a child. The other kids see that and tackle Bulma and start tickling her causing her to squirm and laugh since she was ticklish. The adults even get a laugh out of that. The other girls shake their heads and laugh too since it was actually a funny sight to see. In a way, they were envious of Bulma at this point because of her skill with kids.

The Prince and Queen were standing a distance away but could see all the action. They both start laughing too and grin at each other a moment. "Wise choice son, you may very well have chosen a keeper, regardless of what your father says. I think she would make a great mother someday. She's good with kids, she's beautiful in her own way, she's very intelligent, and she knows when to keep her mouth shut. All those are attributes any Queen should have. The question now is whether or not she can gain the respect of the people. Only time will tell and she has all week to prove herself." Vegeta nods to this and heads back towards the palace. The rest of the day goes smoothly for the remaining 6 girls and they get to retire early and sleep through the remainder of the night.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Heres chapter 16. Read and enjoy. I'm trying to get at least a few chapters up since I had some a huge gap in between.


	17. The Trials of Babysitting

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. You wouldn't get anything even if you did. *hides my DBZ tapes*

Warnings: implied violence, mentions of hostile actions

quotes -- talking

italics -- thoughts or flashbacks

_Previously: The rest of the day goes smoothly for the remaining 6 girls and they get to retire early and sleep through the remainder of the night_.

The Trials of Babysitting

The next morning, the 6 remaining girls come back downstairs again. There was a group of mothers standing there with their infant children. The children themselves were anywhere from 3 months to 6 months in age and all of them were very tempermental. It takes a very patient mother to handle a tempermental child. Each mother comes over with their child and passes the child to one of the girls. Each girl would have to prove how they could handle them by taking care of them for 2 whole days with no help from anyone. This might not be the toughest of tests, but it was most deffinately the most stressful of tests. Bulma looks at the little boy child she had been handed and grins. "So cute he is. Hopefully he won't be too much trouble."

The mother laughs hearing that. "Just wait, he's a real handful. He likes to grab and pull hair when getting a bath, is very picky about what he'll eat and if he doesn't like something, he'll throw it in your face. He also has a very sensitive stomach, so anything harsher than what he can handle, and you'll know it. The smell alone with alert you to a problem." The mother hands Bulma the diaper bag, cleaning clothes, powder, shampoo, soap, and other items the baby would need. "Have fun."

Bulma listens carefully to all this then looks at the boy a moment. She sniffs the air a moment then cringes since she noticed something rather rank. "You would..." She heads into the bathroom nearby and starts getting him changed, cleaned up, new diaper with powder, and his little pants back on. "There...all better. For now anyways." The girls with the other kids were having similar situations occur and 3 of the girls didn't know the first thing about changing a diaper or cleaning up this kind of mess. They looked at the diaper then at the kid and finally figured it out. It took a while for them to do so though. The mothers of the children were laughing about the situation the girls were going through and head out of the room since they now had two days to enjoy themselves without the screaming kids.

Vegeta happened to be watching the girls and noticed the mess involved with kids. He starts wondering how anyone could do that, then realizes he himself would have to do that if he ever had kids as well. Cringing at that thought, he turns away and goes to amuse himself with beating on the soldiers in the training barracks. The soldiers down there were in their usual sparring sessions but they all immediately tensed when they saw the Prince. They bow politely then let out squeaks of surprise when Vegeta attacks them and kicks them around a while.

The girls decide now was as good a time as any to feed the kids, so they get the formula set up for the babies and sit down. Two of the girls put a towel across the lap and wind up with milk running down the front of their shirts. Two others put the towel across their chests and go to burp the kids and wind up with milk and something else running down their backs. Bulma and the last girl drape the towels over the shoulder and partway down the back when burping the kids and only get milk on the towels. The other four look at Bulma and the one girl with envious looks since they now had to go change their clothes to avoid stinking. After the four change, they take all the kids out into the garden to look at the flowers that had been imported from offplanet. The kids look around a bit confused then squeal when they see the pretty flowers. The boy reaches over and touches one and grins at how soft it was. The girls had a good time doing that until almost lunch time. They head inside and get the bottles ready for the kids again and this time, all 6 of them get the towel part correct.

Two rooms over, some yelling could be heard again between the King and Queen. The Queen was verbally bashing her mate and saying how immature, irresponsible, arrogant, and self absorbed he was and how he needed to grow up and be a man instead of a sulking child that wasn't getting their way. The guards in the hallway who could hear that pale a bit then start laughing quietly at the situation. The Queen follows it up with slamming her mate through a wall and into the room on the other side of that wall. She stalks out and heads to the dining area. Some of the people there had heard the argument and start applauding her. The girls and Bulma applaud as well then go back to tending to the kids. The remainder of that day, and the following day was pretty much the same. After those two days of torture, the girls were happy for a reprieve from testing. They were allowed 3 days to relax while the people and the Prince talked things over. The next 2 days would be primarily for judging the girls on their performance and ability to handle stressful situations. In 2 days, the Prince would finally make his choice.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Whewww....next chapter done. Happy reading.


	18. The Questioning

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. You wouldn't get anything even if you did. *hides my DBZ tapes*

Warnings: implied violence, mentions of hostile actions

quotes -- talking

italics -- thoughts or flashbacks

_Previously: The next 2 days would be primarily for judging the girls on their performance and ability to handle stressful situations. In 2 days, the Prince would finally make his choice._

**The Questioning**

Before the Prince could make any choices on which girl would be most suitable for him, his mother suggested on a questioning session. Each girl would be brought in, asked a series of questions, then judged on based on their answers. The questions would be random and each girl could have different questions asked to them. Vegeta starts writing down a series of questions and laughs a bit as he does so. Some of the questions were rather revealing and some were down right embarrassing. He shows his mother who laughs at the group of questions too. "You are so bad Vegeta, but then again, we need to know stuff like this in time anyways. If these girls have anything secret, they need to tell us about it otherwise those secrets could be a problem."

Vegeta nods in agreement and starts writing down the order for the remaining six girls. "Theres six of them left, so we need to have a couple hours with each one in these questioning sessions. This could take all day to do. Lets see here, start with Katai, then Brenara, Senchi, Torana, Lumara, then Bulma. That way, when we get to Bulma, we'll know immediately if she's worthy enough to be my mate. These six girls have shown some changes since they first came here. Its not going to be easy for them during the questioning. Pretty soon I will know who is likely to be good mate material, and who is not."

For that day, they talked with the people in town to discuss the opinions the people had on the girls. The people seemed to not like Senchi at all and so was removed from the list. They had called her arrogant and childish. Torana was also knocked out of the running as they said that she didnt know how to properly handle a child, she returned the child filthy and hungry, and didn't even answer the questions the mother had for her when the child was returned. Such behavior was inexcusable. The other four girls were accepted by the people, including Bulma. This surprised both Vegeta and the Queen as they looked at the list of names.

With the four girls remaining, this would make a long day alot shorter. Vegeta and the Queen head back towards the palace by mid-afternoon and join the girls at the table. Vegeta looks at the six girls and sighs. "Four of you will remain, two of you will not. We just spoke with the people of town, and they will not accpet Senchi or Torana. You two are out of the competition. You may finish your meals, but then you must go home. The remaining four will be asked a series of questions tommorrow as part of a final test. Your answers to the questions will decide if you stay or go. Pick your answers wisely." The two girls that were to go home finished eating then excused themselves. They bow a goodbye to the royal family then head up to change back into their normal clothes and grab their bags to go home. The remainder of the evening was quiet as the four girls prepared themselves for the next day.

Early the next morning, Katai was called down to the questioning room. Prince Vegeta was there as well as Queen Emerald (1). There were four guys sitting at the table with papers loaded with questions in front of them. She sits down nervously in the single chair in front of the table and waits. The guys look at her and start the questions. The questions asked were, had she ever been around men before? Has she ever helped bathe anyone besides a child? How old was she when she first started showing interest in guys? Had she ever shown interest in other girls? The last question was, if she was to become the mate of the Prince, could she handle an all nighter?

Katai blushes at the last question and shudders then answers the questions. Of course, she didnt want to tell the truth about all of it, so she lied on some of them. Her answers were yes, she had been around men before, she had helped her sickly mother bathe a couple times, she started liking boys at 15 years old, she had never shown interest in a girl, and the all nighter...she said she honestly didnt know. The parts she lied on was that she had shown interest in other girls before, she had already done things with boys, other than being friends with them, and she had only helped her mother once because the night she did help, she scalded her mother with the water and killed her.

The guys write down the answers and were skeptical about a couple of them that she gave them. One of the guys knew of her past with her mother and other girls and mentions it to the other three men there. They mark her down as declined but don't reveal that right away. They wait as Brenara steps into the room. She makes her way over to the chair and sits down. Her questions were: How many times in the past was she tempted to jump a guy? How often did she act on it? How many fights had she been in? Considering her obvious lack of education, could she handle diplomatic issues? The last question was, if asked by the Prince to fix him a romantic meal, could you manage it without messing it up?

Brenara scowls a moment then answers her questions. She was tempted at least a couple dozen times, only acted on it twice, had been in 7 fights all of which she lost, she wasnt sure if she could handle diplomatic issues, and a romantic meal to her was a piece of cake. She looks at the guys with a hostile look considering the obvious insult to her intelligence. She wasn't the smartest in the world, but in various things, she wasn't stupid either. For them to insult her in that manner made her want to jump up and throttle them. Her apparent aggitation was obvious to the guys. They look at Prince Vegeta as he shakes his head no. They mark her as declined then ask her to send in the next girl.

Lumara was the next girl to enter the room. She was a bit hesitant and very shy but she was lovely, had a good figure, and had a sweet personality. She sits down and looks at the guys sweetly. The questions start up again. How often did she go outdoors for basic activities? How often did she spend reading books on childcare or cooking? How many times had she been asked to do something and actually did it with no questions as to why? How many guys have actually approached her in regards to being their mate? Could she handle doing naughty things with the Prince even if it was more than once or twice a day?

Lumara blushes bright red at all the questions and hides her face a moment. After a moment she gets under control then starts on her answers. She went outside every day for basic activities, she read books on childcare and cooking at least a couple times a week, she had done things for people with no questions of why on quite a few occasions, she had been approached by 4 guys asking her about being a mate, and she couldnt honestly answer the last question because she wasn't sure. She said she had never done anything like that, so she wasn't sure if she could handle it or not but would be more than willing to give it a try should the need arise. The guys nod a moment and notice Vegeta nodding a yes as well. They mark her as approved then ask her to send in the last girl.

Bulma was the last girl to be questioned and walks in nervously. She takes a seat and grins momentarily at the guys. She bows to Vegeta and Queen Emerald a moment before turning her attention to the guys asking the questions. They smile at her then begin the questions. How much stress is she used to handling? Can she deal with diplomatic stress? If asked to go to another planet for a mission, could she handle it? If someone in the science department needed expert opinions, could she do that? What could she do in the position of Queen to prove to people that she could maintain it?

Bulma starts laughing a moment at the questions. "You really want to know? Fine, I'll tell you. How much stress am I used to handling? I was the owner of a multi-million dollar company, had 25,000 people working under me, made about 10,000 different products every month, and handled all the payroll for the workers. Diplomatic stress? Everywhere on Earth I went, I was the diplomat for Capsule Corp. I went to 300 different locations every year to handle that kind of business. Going to another planet for a mission, thats exactly what I'm doing right now. This in itself is a mission for me and it is offworld, so yes, I could handle it. Expert opinions in the Science Department, excuse me but I could probobly run the whole thing alone. I could give them more advice than they would probobly use in a year. To prove myself, I would just try to help the people as much as possible. Leadership is never easy, and I'm not going to lie and say it is. We all know it's not easy to lead people. Even the people in leadership positions have their bad days and their good days. It's a learning process, and anyone who says it isn't is full of crap. Maintaining it, well, that's not going to be easy and I would probobly rely alot on the people to help me with that."

The guys, Vegeta, and Queen Emerald look at her in shock at all that. They all nod a yes to that and mark her as approved. They thank her for her time and ask her to tell the other girls they had the remainder of the day to themselves so they had time to go over the information. Bulma nods and heads out to the other girls and lets them know the situation.

________________________________________________________________________________

(1) Queen Emerald is for you Gavvy girl. You helped me come up with her name so PROPS TO YOU!!

Read and review please and I hope you enjoy. Took a while to get all this typed up. Next chapter, Vegeta chooses his mate.


	19. The Choosing

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. You wouldn't get anything even if you did. *hides my DBZ tapes*

Warnings: implied violence, mentions of hostile actions

quotes -- talking

italics -- thoughts or flashbacks

_Previously: __The guys, Vegeta, and Queen Emerald look at her in shock at all that. They all nod a yes to that and mark her as approved. They thank her for her time and ask her to tell the other girls they had the remainder of the day to themselves so they had time to go over the information. Bulma nods and heads out to the other girls and lets them know the situation._

**THE CHOOSING**

The next morning came swiftly for the four remaining girls. They had been allowed to sleep in instead of having to be down for breakfast with everyone else. Katai, Brenara, Lumara, and Bulma were all that remained out of the original 10, and after this morning, only 2 would be left standing. The girls were asked to wear something casual that morning and asked to come to a private dining area instead of the usual location. They all dress accordingly and start walking down there wondering what was going to happen. Queen Emerald was there to greet them that morning and asks each of them to take a seat. Breakfast was being served to them in the private room so that the Queen had a chance to tell them who would be leaving this morning and who would stay for the final choice. Prince Vegeta joins them a few moments later and takes a seat by his mother.

"We have the results for you girls, and unfortunately, two of you will be leaving this morning. The other two will remain until I have time to decide which of you will be my Queen. This was not an easy choice, nor will it be any easier choosing from the final two. Brenara and Katai, you two will be going home this morning. Lumara and Bulma will be staying for the final decision. Our choices on who stayed and who are being let go was based on your answers. Katai, you're being let loose because you bold faced lied on your questions. Brenara, you were the same way. You lied and that is inexcuseable. Lumara and Bulma, all of us were impressed by your answers so that is why both of you are staying. After breakfast, Katai and Brenara, you two will be expected to pack up and leave."

The four girls look at each other shocked a moment. Lumara and Bulma look at the other then at the Queen and Prince with matching expressions, ones of shock at being picked. Katai and Brenara both were silently fuming and were not pleased with this turn of events. Queen Emerald silently watches the expressions of the girls and notices the looks Katai and Brenara had and knew there could very likely be trouble. If their pasts were any indication, they would try to ruin the final choice by any means possible. She writes a note down and discreetly slips it to her son to read later. He tucks the note into his pocket then enjoys the breakfast that was just being brought in. The girls who were leaving finish only part of their meals, then get up and head out of the room to go pack. Lumara and Bulma take their time with breakfast and finish up about the same time as the Prince and Queen. They were given some free time to do whatever they pleased, so the two decided to go check out the pool for a little while.

Vegeta and Queen Emerald head down to the conference room and monitor the two girls in their activities and also go over the upsides and downsides of each of the girls. Bulma was human, that was the main thing that was bad. Most of the people wouldn't want a human Queen, but if they looked past that to her willingness to serve and her dedication, the people might accept her in time. With Lumara, her main flaw was her shy nature. Most considered that a weakness since most of the ones who were shy in the past, weren't too good of fighters. Certainly, Lumara was a good fighter, but if she had to fight to survive, she would probably be one of the first ones to die. Bulma wasn't that good of a fighter either, but her creativeness made up for that. That creative streak would certainly be enough to get her out of any tough spots. They spend the better part of the morning going over the information they had recieved from people in town about the two remaining girls until they finally came to their final decision.

King Vegeta in the meantime was fuming and was trying to get the medical team to call the two girls down to the labs for their examinations. He was trying to play sneaky and get them into the exam rooms regardless, but the medical teams came up with an excuse that the exams had already been done and there was no need for another one. King Vegeta storms through the palace trying to calm himself and notices that Bulma and Lumara were the final two. He grumbles a moment then walks outside to get some fresh air. Prince Vegeta and Queen Emerald grin at each other and were breathing sighs of relief that they had told the medical teams to make up an excuse. The last thing they needed was for the King to interfere with the decision.

It was around suppertime when Lumara and Bulma were summoned into the main throneroom. The room was decorated with paintings of all the former Kings and Queens and had crimson rugs all over the floors. Underneath the rugs were marble tile floors. The glass of the windows were etched with images of dragons and gryphons, the guardians of old. Prince Vegeta and Queen Emerald walk forward and stop in front of the two girls. It was Vegeta who spoke up to them. "The final decision has been made, and I can tell you this, it was not an easy decision. Both of you have proved to be loyal, good with kids, good with the people, and very likely will make a good mate and Queen. My father more than likely will try to ruin the corrination ceremony but he won't get far with that. Lumara, I am very sorry, but you are not to be my mate. Bulma, you have been chosen to be my mate and the new Queen. You both would have been chosen, but I could only take one of you. My final choice was based on my feelings, and who I felt more connected to. The corrination will be next week so get some rest Bulma. You're going to need it. Lumara, best of luck to you, and I hope you find the mate you deserve."

Lumara nods in understanding then hugs Bulma who was standing there in total shock. "Good luck Bulma, and it's been nice knowing you. Call me sometime." She grins and bows to the royal family then heads to her room to pack. Her being declined had not changed her cheerful personality. Bulma looks at the two in shock and didn't honestly know what to say. She nods a moment then looks up at the two. "Thank you, I'll try not to dissapoint anyone."

_________________________________________________________________________________

Theres chapter 19, and sorry for the long delay in getting this out. Real life is a bugger sometimes. Enjoy the chapter and I look forward to your comments.


	20. Coronation Plans

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. You wouldn't get anything even if you did. *hides my DBZ tapes*

Warnings: implied violence, mentions of hostile actions

quotes -- talking

italics -- thoughts or flashbacks

_Lumara nods in understanding then hugs Bulma who was standing there in total shock. "Good luck Bulma, and it's been nice knowing you. Call me sometime." She grins and bows to the royal family then heads to her room to pack. Her being declined had not changed her cheerful personality. Bulma looks at the two in shock and didn't honestly know what to say. She nods a moment then looks up at the two. "Thank you, I'll try not to disappoint anyone."_

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter20: CORONATION PLANS**

For the next few days, people around the palace and city were busy gathering food supplies, decorations, outfits for the coronation, and various other things that would be needed for the coronation of the new Queen. Queen Emerald was busy trying to keep watch on Katai and Brenara. The two girls had left in bad moods and were now intent on ruining the coronation ceremony. They had teamed up with King Vegeta to do this so they had permission to enter the palace whenever they could. Various guards who knew about their devious plans were trying to keep the Queen informed and even were telling Bulma about it so she could keep her guard up.

Bulma was a nervous wreck the whole time. She had been attending some classes on how to present herself on the day of the coronation, how to address the royal council, and how to address the royal guards and army. She was expected to do various activities to prove she could handle the stress of her position. Most of the royal family had already been part of the army at one time or had been in the service of Frieza. That part had been unwilling, but they were expected to do it regardless. Ever since they broke free of the tyrant, they had changed tactics, increased their numbers, trained ones that showed even a hint of talent in military strategy, and also brought in someone none of them would have expected; Broly. He was born a superSaiyan and so was allowed into the army without hesitation. They brought him into the training facilities in order to push the new recruits to their limits in hopes of getting others to the superSaiyan level. Bulma was asked to go in there with him and supervise in case any problems should occur. This included incidents where the soldiers didn't want to train with Broly for fear of getting hurt. The soldiers made no complaints, but did wind up leaving the training rooms with gashes and bruises quite frequently. Kakkarot was one of the trainees for the army and showed more promise than over half of the soldiers in the room. His rival in the army was a young man named Cardain who was proving to be stronger than any of them. The only ones he couldn't beat were Kakkarot and Broly. Bulma noticed this as well and wrote down the boy's name and went to go ask Queen Emerald about him.

"Lady Emerald? I have a question in regards to Cardain. He seems to be alot stronger than most of the soldiers down there. It's possible he could reach that level they call SuperSaiyan. Is there any way we could have Broly do some one on one training with him to push him through to that level? He shows alot of promise on that." Queen Emerald looks at Bulma a moment surprised then nods and mentions she would talk to her mate about it and see what could be done. She wanders off to go do some setting up for the coronation but it was obvious the question had peeked her interest. She seemed to space out at times and couldn't focus on the job at hand. She finally gave up on it and went to go talk to her mate about the situation.

Prince Vegeta was having a similar few days. He had been in meetings the past few days discussing merger issues, coronation plans, new members for the royal council, and possibly getting someone to serve as Bulma's private council. Lumara had been considered for that position since she and Bulma had gotten along so well during the testing. She was called in and taken to a separate room for some questions and wasn't heard from until later that week. The questions being asked were confidential and anybody hearing what was asked would be silenced for good. Such questions were for Lumara's ears only and nobody elses.

The next few days after-wards were no different. Cardain had been given a position of 2nd General of the army and was below General Vardon. General Vardon was also close to reaching SuperSaiyan level and so was promoted to General early when the other had died from an unusual illness. Kakkarot was also allowed to have a General position but declined it. He claimed that he had more pressing issues to worry about with his new mate and wanted to focus on that instead of worrying about the army issues all the time. He was excused for that reason and allowed to do as he pleased. His friendship with the Prince helped to ensure that nobody caused him any problems. As payment for being allowed to do as he wanted, he helped out with the coronation preparations. His attention to small details helped out greatly in the main throne room where the ceremony was to be held. The hall was decorated in reds and golds, the main colors of the House of Vegeta. The outfit to be given to Bulma for the coronation ceremony was in all white, gold trimming, the crest on the upper left part of the front of the dress, and a golden sash that draped around the midsection. The sash itself was adorned with gems of all colors and had the crest of the house on it as well. The tiara to be used was lightweight and was made of pure gold, had diamonds in flower patterns, and emeralds being the leaves. Overall, the set was very lovely and was likely to draw the people's attention with little hesitation.

The days flew by and things were finished the night before the ceremony. Thousands of Saiyan's grouped together outside and set up seats to stay in for the night. The ceremony would begin the next morning right after sunrise. The festivities to follow would last all day and well into the next night. The time had finally come to crown the new Queen.

_________________________________________________________________________________

I know, another short chapter, but heres the new chapter anyways. Chapter 20...YAY..:D enjoy!!


	21. The Coronation

Pairings: B/V, Gh/Videl, G/CC

I will be keeping Goku's saiyan name as part of the story since his birth name is Kakkarot. Not too sure if that's the correct spelling or not but oh well.

What happens when you mix saiyans and humans? A mess. This is an AU fic where Vegetasei was never destroyed by Frieza, Goku remained on his homeworld, and Chichi is a saiyan. That makes Gohan a full blood instead of a demi. Bulma and Videl are still humans. Sorry to Goten fans but for a while he won't be in the fic. I'll try to insert him later. Also, I am altering the story. This is fanfiction after all. Can't have it all based on fact, so I'm throwing in some ideas from a RP session me and a friend do. :)

_The days flew by and things were finished the night before the ceremony. Thousands of Saiyan's grouped together outside and set up seats to stay in for the night. The ceremony would begin the next morning right after sunrise. The festivities to follow would last all day and well into the next night. The time had finally come to crown the new Queen._

THE CORONATION

The crowning of the new king and queen was to be the main event. Saiyans came from all over the planet to witness the event and to pay their respects. They weren't too thrilled at the idea of having a human queen, but they were willing to cope with it if their Prince was happy with the choice. Preparations would take the better part of a week to complete. There was food to be planned out, dresses to be made, decorations to be set up, and loose ends to be tied up. The loose ends in question were the trouble makers and the King who did not want Bulma to be Queen.

For the first two days of preparations, Katai and Brenara had assisted in helping around the throne room with preparations, or at the very least, pretended to help. They in secret had been helping the King with messing things up and were starting to make noticable mistakes. The Queen was keeping an eye on them seeing as how she didn't trust them at all. Prince Vegeta was so caught up in getting fitted for his new outfits, he wasn't around to know what was happening. The same applied to Bulma. She was occupied with being fitted with her new dress for the wedding ceremony, fitted for the dresses she would be required to wear as Queen, and fitted for other outfits she would need to wear for other activities she would need to participate in over the first few weeks as Queen.

King Vegeta was constantly peeking in on the Prince and Bulma and plotting ways to sabotage what was taking place. True, he wanted what was best for his son. He wanted his son to be happy as well. The only thing though that displeased him so was the fact that his son chose a HUMAN woman to be his mate and the Queen over the entire SAIYAN race. Such an act had never happened before, or at least not to his knowledge. What he was unaware of, was that in fact, there was an incident in old Saiyan culture that a human had been made Queen roughly 2000 years ago. That Queen was made part of the Torankusu line. Only a couple decendants remained of that once proud family. Their family had been responsible for forging the first diplomatic relationships between several of the races that were now well known among the Saiyan people.

The Torankusu family had ruled over the Saiyan race for roughly 300 years. Toran Torankusu lived for 122 years and had 4 children, 1 son and 3 daughters. One of his daughters died at birth. The other two had gone off to make something of themselves and to further the family line. They in turn had children until the line eventually started to die off. The last of the Torankusu line lived on the outskirts of town and kept to themselves. Having been out of the royal line for a while, they now supported the current royal family in diplomatic issues and helped to bring in support from outside countries or worlds.

Prince Vegeta walks out of his room once his own preparations were done and starts helping as much as possible. He spots Katai and Brenara sabotaging some of the plans and grabs them both. He takes them down to the jail cells and throws them in and puts some guards there to watch them until the ceremony. "You two won't be there to witness the ceremony. You tried to ruin things and thus will not be allowed to witness it. Once Bulma is crowned Queen, you will be brought into her presence and sentenced according to the crimes you have committed against me and her." He steps from the room before they could answer and goes back to helping. The coronation was to take place in two days time and they still had alot to do.

Within the next two days, Lumara was appointed the new advisor to Bulma. She would be part of Bulma's council when she was crowned Queen. The day of the coronation was the very next morning and everything was ready. Prince Vegeta spent that night separate from Bulma so he didn't jump her ahead of time. The next morning, he got up before sunrise and dressed in the house colors of black and royal blue. On one side of his shirt was the royal crest in red and gold letters and symbols. Bulma was up early as well and was dressed in a white gown with a golden sash across her leading from her right shoulder down across to her left hip. It too bore the symbol of the royal family but instead of red and gold, it was only in gold. She had a gold tiara on her hair which contrasted with her blue hair. The whole look made her look more regal than normal, if that was possible. She met up with Vegeta in the hallway and walked with him down towards the throneroom where the ceremony was to be held at dawn.

The ceremony starts up within the hour and the people outside wait patiently as the council of elders addresses the Prince and Bulma and informs them both of the responsibilities both of them would have to perform to fulfill their duties. Queen Emerald comes forward and looks at her son and Bulma with a light smile. "You two have done me proud. We have not had a human Queen in 2000 years. The time has come again for one to grace our world. You, Bulma, have proven yourself to be strong, resourceful, good with children, and very kind. You have what it takes to lead our people in the proper path. My position of Queen is now yours." She takes her crown off and places it on Bulma's head. "Lead our people in peace Bulma. I will be here as a guide for your first 2 years as Queen. After that, my time to leave the planet will be at hand." King Vegeta comes forward next and stops in front of his son. "You have proven yourself worthy to be King my son. You are brave, strong, loyal to the people, and loyal to our ways. I may not approve of your choice, but I will not hinder your ascension. Lead our people well and never fail." He places his own crown on Vegeta's head and takes a step back. The council steps forward and faces the people. "We the council have chosen Lumara as one of the new members of Queen Bulma's new council. Her place in the council will be effective immediately and she will be appointed as the head of the council as well. Any new members to the council will be chosen by the new Queen and King themselves. From this day on, Queen Bulma has 2 years to produce an heir for our new King. If in that alloted time she cannot produce an heir, her place as Queen will be forfeit. Until then, respect her as you have your former Queen."

The gong sounds signalling the end of the ceremony and Queen Bulma and King Vegeta step forward to the railing to the eyes of the crowd outside as the new rulers of the planet. The cheering of the crowd gets louder the closer to the railing they get until it halts entirely when Vegeta raises his hand. "We will do what we can to serve each of you. Ruling the people will not be easy, but we will do what we can. We have many plans and some of you have had great ideas. Some of those ideas will be going to good use. One of the local people will even be getting a job as the head chef here at the palace. I don't have to say a name to have the person know who I mean. We'll be going through the lists of requests over the next couple days, so please be patient. In the meantime, enjoy the festivities." After that the crowd applauds again and the fun gets underway.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Big chapter?? YAYYYYY Chapter 21. :) Finally getting an update in at least. Enjoy. :)


	22. The New Council

_Last Time: The gong sounds signalling the end of the ceremony and Queen Bulma and King Vegeta step forward to the railing to the eyes of the crowd outside as the new rulers of the planet. The cheering of the crowd gets louder the closer to the railing they get until it halts entirely when Vegeta raises his hand. "We will do what we can to serve each of you. Ruling the people will not be easy, but we will do what we can. We have many plans and some of you have had great ideas. Some of those ideas will be going to good use. One of the local people will even be getting a job as the head chef here at the palace. I don't have to say a name to have the person know who I mean. We'll be going through the lists of requests over the next couple days, so please be patient. In the meantime, enjoy the festivities." After that the crowd applauds again and the fun gets underway._

Pairings: B/V, Gh/Videl, G/CC

I will be keeping Goku's saiyan name as part of the story since his birth name is Kakkarot. Not too sure if that's the correct spelling or not but oh well.

What happens when you mix saiyans and humans? A mess. This is an AU fic where Vegetasei was never destroyed by Frieza, Goku remained on his homeworld, and Chichi is a saiyan. That makes Gohan a full blood instead of a demi. Bulma and Videl are still humans. Sorry to Goten fans but for a while he won't be in the fic. I'll try to insert him later. Also, I am altering the story. This is fanfiction after all. Can't have it all based on fact, so I'm throwing in some ideas from a RP session me and a friend do. :)

**The New Council**

Bulma and Vegeta started going through the list of potential council members over the next couple hours while the other people outside enjoyed all the festivities. They had just been crowned King and Queen and already were busy doing things that technically could have waited a couple days. They felt though that it could not wait and wanted to get a head start on the decisions. Lumara had already been chosen as the head of the Council so they looked through the list they had. They marked off Marcain, Katara. Satrina, Kodoran, Mikel, Sebrani, Taimar, and Kakanora as potential members. They would set up interviews with each one of them to see which of them would join Lumara in the council positions. They had 5 more positions to fill, so they had to choose wisely. The council members had to be skilled in politics and be able to handle a high level of stress. If they were unable to deal with stress to a certain level, then they would be unable to join the council. Most council members were chosen if they had descended from a former council member, but over the last couple hundred years, that practice had been overlooked in favor of those who were more skilled in matters of diplomacy.

In addition to a new council being created, new generals were being recruited for the army. Cardain, a young man of roughly 19 years, was one of the top soldiers in the army currently. He was also one of the ones closest to reaching the legendary level known as Super Saiyan. Only one other Saiyan had reached that level; Broly. Broly usually stayed by himself, training alone and never bothering anyone. Anyone who was close to reaching that level was sent to him for special training. Only one such person had been sent to him and that person had never returned. It was rumored that the person had died while being trained by Broly. Due to those rumors, no others had been sent that way. Any others with the potential of Super Saiyan level, were trained in the palace by the royal family personally. Vegeta was also close to reaching that level as was Kakkarot. They had told no-one and usually trained alone in one of the lower level gravity chambers of the palace. Cardain had been chosen to be a 2nd level General in the army and would have to undergo some testing to see if he would be able to take the position.

Bulma was interviewing some of the new ladies who would be cooking or cleaning in the palace including Chichi, Atari, Kasentri, Midira, Sistina, Kari, and a couple younger girls. She set Chichi as the lead cook in the kitchen and the other girls as the helpers in the kitchen or as some of the cleaning staff in various areas of the palace. A couple of them would be her own personal helpers. None of them complained about it and rather enjoyed the prospect of being the personal servants of the new Queen.

Marcain was a member of a family who was part of a working 2nd class. His family was well thought of, well established, and had a history of being very knowledgable in various diplomatic issues. Unfortunately, his family had more of a fighting status than a diplomatic one.

Katara, Satrina, and Kodoran were all descendants of former council members. They were well aquainted with diplomatic situations and had even formed treaties with other countries on a personal basis to allow their families to live in peace. That allowed them to be easy choices as council members.

Taimar and Kakanora were former diplomats from a neighboring country. They had moved to the area a few years ago and had lost their status due to an existing council already in place. They had put in a request but until now had recieved no answer. Now was their chance to join and so were given a chance to prove themselves.

It took 2 weeks for everything to get finished and the new Council to be chosen. Lumara, Katara, Satrina, Kodoran, Mikel, and Sebrani were all chosen for the council. Marcain, Taimar, and Kakanora were all appointed as personal assistants to Vegeta and escorts for some of the diplomats when they came to the palace for important meetings. Emerald and the former King Vegeta kept a close eye on the events taking place the whole time so they would know what was taking place. The former King was not too pleased that things were going this smoothly but considering his wife was watching this closely, he dared not try to sabotage anything. "She's doing fairly well so far. Just hope she plans to make time to produce an heir for our son. That's going to have to take priority for her within the first 2 years of her time as Queen."

Emerald gives him a look for a moment and shakes her head. "I'm sure she knows that already. You better not interfere or I'll take Chichi's advice and smack you with that Saiyan-proof frying pan." She smirks as her mate goes pale at the threat then continues to monitor the progress of things. She knew that the threat would only work for so long before she would have to actually start using it. Words only worked so long before actions were required. She mentally informs her son to keep tabs on his mate and to make sure that they at least attempt to have a child within the first 2 years of their time as King and Queen or everything would be ruined for them. She didn't want to see that happen but knew it was only a matter of time.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Next chapter up. small one yes...but at least its a new chapter :) enjoy.


	23. IMMINENT BATTLE

Pairings: B/V, Gh/Videl, G/CC

I will be keeping Goku's saiyan name as part of the story since his birth name is Kakkarot. Not too sure if that's the correct spelling or not but oh well.

What happens when you mix saiyans and humans? A mess. This is an AU fic where Vegetasei was never destroyed by Frieza, Goku remained on his homeworld, and Chichi is a saiyan. That makes Gohan a full blood instead of a demi. Bulma and Videl are still humans. Sorry to Goten fans but for a while he won't be in the fic. I'll try to insert him later. Also, I am altering the story. This is fanfiction after all. Can't have it all based on fact, so I'm throwing in some ideas from a RP session me and a friend do. :)

**IMMINENT BATTLE**

It had only been two weeks and already news of a battle had reached the planet. An army needed to be built and sent out within the next year or all could be lost. An alien race known as the Varcarians were in need of assistance and had asked the Saiyans for help. Since they had first formed diplomatic relations with the Saiyans 20 years prior, this was their first time asking for help of any kind. The Varcarians were normally a peaceful race with low amounts of military strength. They were well known for their technology and intelligence. They helped supply thousands of worlds with technology and resources from their world. They were currently being attacked by a race known only as the Death Raiders. Nobody knew which world they came from or even what they truly wanted. The race came and went as they pleased causing mass destruction in their path. Usually they would plunder everything in their path. Gold, food, women, technology, it was all fair game to them and they took without remorse. They didn't care who they hurt when they attacked the worlds and their targets were random. Predicting their next target was near impossible. Raids by the Death Raiders lasted sometimes for 5 years at a time once they started, so even 1 year could result in mass losses.

The Death Raiders had plundered roughly 200 worlds in the last 500 years. They were ruthless and deadly, struck without warning, and were so silent that nobody knew they were being attacked till it had begun. They were known to be an insect like race that devoured everything in their path. If someone attacked them, they either ate the person or spit some kind of acid like substance on them which turned them into a giant pile of goo within seconds. The acid substance was so lethal, it numbs the senses entirely upon contact. The person wouldn't even know what hit them before it was too late and they were dead. If they were able to see it coming at them, that would be the only way they would know that they were going to die. The only way to kill one of the Death Raiders was to blast or cut off their heads from their bodies and then incinerate the body. A ki blast through the torso would do little good as they would simple regenerate and get right back up again.

Another race that lived with the Varcarians were the Brenarans. They were very angelic in nature, had wings to fly, had spots around the base of their hair and down their spines and had pale skin that made them look very sweet. Their looks were decieving though. They possessed great mental abilities and could rip apart the minds of anyone who tried to hurt them. They used this power to slow down attackers during battles. It was their greatest weapon and they knew how to use it well. Their ability to fly kept them out of range of the spitting acid of the Death Raiders as well and allowed them to rip apart the minds of the Raiders to slow them down during the battle. They had already been contacted by Vegeta and would be assisting them in battle against the Raiders.

Vegeta walked quickly down to where the troops were being assembled and started picking out the best of the troops for some personal one on one training. Others were picked to train with Kakkarot and others were being trained by Cardain who had been appointed as the 2nd level General over the army. The lead General, Garsarin, was busy training who was left and recruiting new people to be in the army. They currently had 50,000 troops in their army, but for some odd reason, that didn't seem to be enough.

Broly, having sensed the urgency of the situation, stepped in to help and pulled a bunch of the troops out to a special area to train with him. Within 3 weeks of training, all the groups being trained, were training others as well in their free time. Drastic times called for drastic measures and even those who normally would not be considered, were being asked to join the army to help in the battle. Hundreds of thousands of Saiyans from around the planet joined the fight before too long and started training to help the Varcarians. They had to be ready to leave soon and so trained morning, noon, and night. They ate very little, slept even less. They trained so hard that they needed to be placed in regeneration tanks at least once daily to heal up because of how far they pushed themselves.

The council was busy non-stop as well making intergalactic calls to various allies around the local area asking for assistance with the battle taking place. They managed to enlist the help of 15 worlds within 5 months time. The former King and Emerald were also doing what they could to assist with finding allies to help the Varcarians. The Death Raiders were more feared and more hated than the Saiyans and so many people were willing to help battle them. When faced with a common enemy, most people were willing to put petty differences aside for a common goal. Bulma was using her own diplomatic skills to enlist the help of various worlds that even Vegeta and the former King and Queen would not have considered. By herself, she managed to gain the help of 3 more worlds. Her time with Vegeta was limited, but the time she did get to spend with him was passionate and sweet. She would do anything to help him and to help their allies. If helping find new allies brought her closer to him, she would do it.

Within 11 months time, 1 million Saiyans were trained and ready to go. Of that 1 million, 10,000 were Super Saiyan level. This came as quite the shock to the former King and Emerald but Vegeta, Kakkarot, and Broly weren't surprised at all considering they had pushed that group through to that level. The time had come to leave now and everyone was ready. They all started boarding their ships as Vegeta said his farewell's to Bulma. "I will return, don't worry about that. When I return, I hope you'll still be here waiting for me. This could take some time, but considering this battle put a time hinderance on us creating a child, hopefully we can get an extension of time when I return. Wait for me." He kisses her goodbye and boards the ship before she could answer him.

As the ship lifts off, Bulma lays a hand on her stomach and cries. "It didn't hinder anything, but I fear our child will be born before you return. Good luck Vegeta."

______________________________________________________________________________

Here you go. Please read and review. Would love to hear what you think of this. Next chapter will have the battle scene in it. :)


	24. The Battle Begins

Pairings: B/V, Gh/Videl, G/CC

I will be keeping Goku's saiyan name as part of the story since his birth name is Kakkarot. Not too sure if that's the correct spelling or not but oh well.

What happens when you mix saiyans and humans? A mess. This is an AU fic where Vegetasei was never destroyed by Frieza, Goku remained on his homeworld, and Chichi is a saiyan. That makes Gohan a full blood instead of a demi. Bulma and Videl are still humans. Sorry to Goten fans but for a while he won't be in the fic. I'll try to insert him later. Also, I am altering the story. This is fanfiction after all. Can't have it all based on fact, so I'm throwing in some ideas from a RP session me and a friend do. :)

( ) = author notes

_As the ship lifts off, Bulma lays a hand on her stomach and cries. "It didn't hinder anything, but I fear our child will be born before you return. Good luck Vegeta."_

The Battle Begins

As the ships blasted out of view and out of the planet orbit, Bulma went back inside the palace to rest a bit. The past 11 months had been quite stressful and she didn't want any more stress right now than she needed. She hadn't told Vegeta, but she was already 2 months pregnant. Her comment from before had been overheard by Lady Emerald and the former King. Emerald was delighted but of course V was not. (going to name the former King V to avoid confusion) In his own mind, V was already plotting ways to cause Bulma to lose the child before it could be born. The child of a Super Saiyan King would indeed be powerful and would very likely be born as a Super Saiyan as well. If it wasn't, it could likely become one before reaching the age of 5. Considering his bond with his mate, he had to make sure to keep his mental barrier in place to keep her from realizing what he was thinking (and yes, like in most fanfictions, any mated pair has a mental connection that allows them to share thoughts and talk telepathically). He didn't want her to know that he intended to harm the unborn child Bulma was carrying. He walks inside and pretends to be doing routine business to avoid her questioning looks.

Katai and Brenara had been closely monitored during the whole training time and had actually been sent along on the mission as well. They were eager for a fight and this was one thing they were willing to do. The Saiyans on board the ships were antsy and eager to get to the battle grounds and hoping to kill some of the insects that were plaguing the Varcarians and Brenarans. They all knew what had to be done and were going through the motions in their minds the whole way there. It took the better part of a month for them to reach their destination.

Planet Varcaria was already in shambles. Thousands of fields destroyed, homes in shambles, wailing of children who had lost their mothers and fathers. Fighting could still be heard in the distance as the Saiyans landed. The allies from the other worlds arrived at roughly the same time and started battling the Death Raiders alongside the Saiyans. Thousands of the Death Raiders were present there. They were all giant creatures, standing roughly 10 feet tall, had claws for legs that looked like praying mantis legs, mandibles for mouths, huge eyes, and wings that were only used for distributing the acid that they sprayed from pores under their scales.

Many of the races who had come to help were taken back by the overall appearance of the creatures until Vegeta said something. "Don't worry about their looks. They can't do much with their wings, so they can't fly. Use that to your advantage. Most of you can fly. Stay above their spraying range when possible. Cut off their heads and incinerate their bodies. It's the only way to kill them and keep them dead. Now lets move. We have people to save here."

The people who had come to help all give war cries and leap into battle. They sever the heads from the bodies and incinerate the bodies as told. Considering the number of enemies though, this would still take a very long time to finish, several months at least. It would take another few months to help clean up the mess and help start the rebuilding process. The mass killing spree got underway and many lives were lost. Within 6 months, all the Death Raiders had been destroyed, but almost 1/3rd of the people who had come to help kill them were also lost in the battle. Many Saiyans had sacrificed their lives to ensure that the remaining Varcarians and Brenarans had survived to further the race. Many of the survivors were only children yet, but at least some of them survived. It was a start and all things had to start from somewhere. As the cleanup got underway, something else was taking place back home.

Down the hallway in the medical wing, screaming was heard. "YOU PUSH DARN IT. I'M TIRED OF PUSHING. IT HURTS!!" The doctors were all flustered and running around like crazy while Lumera, the ever patient and sweet person, was trying to keep Bulma calm, and failing miserably. "I know it hurts Lady Bulma, but unless it comes out, the pain won't go away." Bulma just gives her a nasty look. "DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT??? GET IT OUT NOW!!" All this had been going on for the past 2 hours and to put it blunty, everyone was quite surprised that a HUMAN woman had a temper that could match one of them. Within the next 20 minutes, it was all over. A baby cry was heard down the hallway and throughout the room. The sound of someone getting kicked into a wall was heard next as the nurse went to cut the cord on the baby and got kicked, not by Bulma, but by the baby.

Alot of laughing from the other doctors and nurses could be heard as they retrieve the baby from the unconscious nurse and take care of getting the cord cut and getting him cleaned off. "Well my lady, you have a healthy and extremely strong son. King Vegeta will be proud. Is there a name you had in mind for him?" Bulma sits up a bit and looks at her son. She plays with his lavendar hair a moment. "I've been doing some studying on names of former Kings in your history books, so he'll be named after one of them. He will be Prince Torankusu." The doctors seem pleased by the choice of the name and write it down on the birth certificate for when the King returns. They had a new Prince and very soon, the people of the world would know it.

______________________________________________________________________________

Read and Review Please :)


	25. Birth of Gohan Return of Vegeta

What happens when you mix saiyans and humans? A mess. This is an AU fic where Vegetasei was never destroyed by Frieza, Goku remained on his homeworld, and Chichi is a saiyan. That makes Gohan a full blood instead of a demi. Bulma and Videl are still humans. Sorry to Goten fans but for a while he won't be in the fic. I'll try to insert him later. Also, I am altering the story. This is fanfiction after all. Can't have it all based on fact, so I'm throwing in some ideas from a RP session me and a friend do. :)

( ) = author notes

Also as a little sidenote to readers, a human woman was made Queen 2000 years ago and brought into the Torankusu line. I had to touch up that part of the story. Author typo...oops. Gohan will be introduced soon and will be slightly younger than Torankusu(Trunks). Goten will still be a long ways off.

_Bulma sits up a bit and looks at her son. She plays with his lavendar hair a moment. "I've been doing some studying on names of former Kings in your history books, so he'll be named after one of them. He will be Prince Torankusu." The doctors seem pleased by the choice of the name and write it down on the birth certificate for when the King returns. They had a new Prince and very soon, the people of the world would know it._

**The Birth of Gohan and the Return of King Vegeta**

Chichi was in the next room over when Bulma had her son. She was about due to have her own child and was past due to have him. Kakkarot had been what they called a late-birth and apparently it was a common occurance in his family. This child was no different, having supposed to have been born 2 weeks prior. She wanders in with a hand on her stomach and looks at the new Prince and then at Bulma. "You know King Vegeta is going to freak when he sees that his son has purple hair don't you? The last person to have even a hint of purple in their hair was Toran Torankusu from 2000 years ago. He had black hair yes, but it was black enough to appear almost purple. Lavendar hair though is an oddity. You better hope he doesn't faint when he sees this."

Bulma just giggles a moment and looks at her son while running a hand through his hair. "Yes I know, but what can I do? My own dad had lavendar hair as well and look at me. My hair is blue for goodness sakes. Not much I can do about naturally blue hair. Seems the genetic oddity of hair color is common in my family and it seems it wont be any different for Trunks." She stops a moment when she realizes what she said. "Trunks. Ya, that would be a good nickname for him instead of always calling him Torankusu. Way easier to remember too. In a way, I'm rather surprised that you haven't had your child yet. Aren't you past due by a couple weeks?"

The doctors look at Chichi a moment then get the medical equipment together and start checking her over to make sure things were alright. "Actually yes, but Kakkarot was a late-birth as well. Apparently it runs in his family and seems to be a normal occurance. I wish this kid would make his or her appearance already though. It's weighing heavily on my stomach and making me very tired lately. Can barely even move as of lately." She gives the doctors the evil eye as they keep checking her. "Either move it, or get smacked by the frying pan, and you know which one I mean."

The doctors scatter quickly and get back to work taking care of the new baby and getting things finished that needed done. Various people from the palace came in to check on the Queen and to make sure things were alright. Even Lumara had come back and was smiling again regardless of the fact that she had gotten screamed at not even a few minutes ago. She moves away as Bulma gives her a look and starts assisting the doctors with the baby and other things there in the room. Within the next 2 days, Bulma was back to doing her usual routine and Trunks was in a crib beside her in the throne room where she could watch him. He kept her busy, that was for certain. The babysitting test she had to go through before didn't even begin to compare with this and the cleanups were far worse than she ever thought possible. Trunks had a very sensitive stomach at first and couldnt hold much of anything down aside from milk. If anyone tried giving him something else, it wound up all over him and them.

The troops who had left to go help the Varcarians were already on the return trip home and had sent some messages to Bulma and the people there. Bulma asked the people not to disclose to Vegeta or any of the troops about Torankusu yet so they would be surprised when they returned. The guys were more than happy to oblige and said nothing about the new Prince. Two weeks into their return trip, they went out of communication range due to an asteroid storm. It was at that same time that Chichi went into labor with her own child. This time, instead of screaming being the dominant sound going down the hallways, it was the sounds of people being smacked with a certain Saiyan-proof metal frying pan and left unconscious on the floor because of their stupidity. "YOU IDIOTS!! GET THE REAL DOCTOR IN HERE! I DON'T WANT SOME IDIOT IN HERE CAUSING MORE PROBLEMS THAN WHAT I HAVE!!! DID YOU LOSE YOUR BRAINS ON THE ROAD SOMEWHERE OR WERE YOU JUST BORN BRAINDEAD?!?" Another person getting smacked by the pan followed before the crying of a baby was heard down the halls. Trunks perks up at the sound and points towards the hallway in question then looks at his mother who wasn't sure what was going on. She gets up and takes him down the hall where he was pointing only to see numerous unconscious nurses and Chichi sitting there with a newborn baby in one arm and the frying pan in her empty hand. "Hey Chi, I see you finally had him. Trunks here pointed me this way. Wasn't sure what happened but it looks like we both have our hands full now."

Chichi nods and puts the pan down then holds her son in the blanket they provided. One section of hair curled down in front of his face while the rest spiked up at the top of his head (like teen Gohan when he went to high school). "Any ideas on a name? Kakkarot and I never got around to thinking of any." Bulma looks at the child a moment. "Well, there was this old master of martial arts on Earth who taught alot of people what it meant to be at peace with oneself. His name was Gohan. I personally always liked that name." Chichi thinks of that and looks at her son. "Gohan huh? I like it. Gohan it is." She takes a deep breath then slowly drifts off to a light sleep since she was so tired after all that.

It took another week and a half afterwards for the troops to return home from Varcaria. In that time, Gohan and Trunks had become good friends and had started to play little games together and all that. Since they were newborns, sparring was out of the question till much later. Bulma and Chichi were busy talking when Vegeta walked in looking tired. "Vegeta, welcome home hunny." Bulma walks over to him and hugs him tightly then points towards Trunks. "Go say hello to your son, Torankusu. He was born about a month ago while you were away. I would have told you, but I wanted it to be a surprise for when you got home."

Vegeta looks at her shocked a moment then looks at the lavendar haired child that looked exactly like him in the face. "My son? My...my own heir??" He pales slightly before walking over to the boy and picking him up lightly. "Hello Torankusu...my son. Seems you and I have some catching up to do, but we have a long time to do it." He sets the boy down, steps from the room still quite pale, then faints.

________________________________________________________________________________

Heheheheheh...couldn't resist making poor Vegeta faint..and yes...he is quite OOC in this but oh well. Its my fic anyways so :P Let me know what you think though :)


	26. Family Bonding

What happens when you mix saiyans and humans? A mess. This is an AU fic where Vegetasei was never destroyed by Frieza, Goku remained on his homeworld, and Chichi is a saiyan. That makes Gohan a full blood instead of a demi. Bulma and Videl are still humans. Sorry to Goten fans but for a while he won't be in the fic. I'll try to insert him later. Also, I am altering the story. This is fanfiction after all. Can't have it all based on fact, so I'm throwing in some ideas from a RP session me and a friend do. :)

( ) = author notes

As an extra sidenote to the story, since Goten isn't in the story yet, The Demon Duo won't be Goten and Trunks. Instead it will be Gohan and Trunks since the two of them are close in age in this particular fanfic. Also, I will be implementing an idea of mine of an independence test for the children once they hit the age of 7. At the age of 7, they are asked to go into the wilderness to learn how to fend for themselves until at least the age of 21. This will also apply to our dear little Prince. :) That will come up in a couple chapters. Also, for those that wonder what kind of games newborns can play together, think along the lines of "lets see who can hit the bald guy in the head with the food first"

_Vegeta looks at her shocked a moment then looks at the lavendar haired child that looked exactly like him in the face. "My son? My...my own heir??" He pales slightly before walking over to the boy and picking him up lightly. "Hello Torankusu...my son. Seems you and I have some catching up to do, but we have a long time to do it." He sets the boy down, steps from the room still quite pale, then faints._

**Family Bonding**

Over the first couple days that Vegeta had returned home, he was trying to learn how to change a diaper and having more problems with it than Bulma had when she first tried this. Trunks always got a good laugh out of it whenever his dad was told to change him because this provided the newborn a good opportunity to make messes and see how his dad handled it. Human children made average sized messes, full blood saiyans made huge messes, but half-breeds went right down the middle...that was, under normal circumstances. Whenever Vegeta had to change his son, the mess was worse than it normally would be. Bulma always got a good laugh out of that knowing Trunks was doing that on purpose. "Well Vegeta, looks like he did it to you again. I guess he's testing you, to see how far he can push you. You going to let a baby get the better of you?"

Vegeta just scowls and cleans up the mess. "No way. Try all you like runt, but I will not relent. I've gone through much worse than you can dish out." He mentally was praying he was correct on that statement which got a small smile from his mate. "Not a word Bulma. I know you heard what I was thinking." He spots the innocent look and shakes his head. Bulma looks down at the infant a moment and starts thinking of some ideas. "I think we need a long trip, just the three of us. That'll give us time to bond as a family and give your son time to get to know you and for you to get to know him. I was reading through some of the documents in the library and it seems once he hits 7 years old, he's going to be required to do some kind of independence test. Once he leaves, we won't see him for 14 years. We need to spend as much time with him between now and then as we can before we have to send him out for that test."

Her statement causes Vegeta to stop and think a moment. "I totally forgot about that test. It was so long ago when I had to take mine that I forgot the test was not limited to just the lower classes. Even royals are expected to go through the test. Seems Kakkarot and Chichi have the same idea on..Family Bonding as you put it..with Gohan. That child looks nothing like either one of them which is strange. We know it's their child, but you would think the child would at least look a little bit like one of them. He's only a baby and already he was looking at geological survey charts when the guys were showing me them yesterday. Even Torankusu was looking at the charts. Seems we have a couple brainiacs in the making. With them being that smart, they might also be born troublemakers. Have to keep an eye on them. They should be able to go to the fighting academy when they hit 5 years old. That will give them 2 years of training there before they leave on the test. What do you think?"

Bulma nods a bit. "Sounds good and deffinately agreed on the troublemaker part. I've been smart ever since I was an infant as well and I got into all sorts of trouble when I was younger. I used to dye people's hair neon pink when they fell asleep at their computer desks in the labs. My father almost had a heart attack from laughing when he saw it. Unfortunately, I was grounded for 2 weeks when they found out I had done that, but it was so worth it. My dad even still has the pictures we took when we did that. Thankfully around here, the worst color they can dye anyone's hair color to is fushia...which is just as bad. It's a combo of pink and purple. Anyone having that hair color would be out for blood on whoever did it." She was laughing a bit at the memories of what she did to the techs and so was Vegeta. Trunks got tired of being ignored and grabbed some green slimy vegetable stuff laying next to him and hits both his parents with it. They look at the baby surprised then at each other and bust up laughing again before cleaning it off.

The next morning, they take Trunks outside the palace and into town. Many of the people had not seen him. They had introduced him to the people the day before but some were too far off to get a good visual on him. They were surprised at the hair color but then shook it off considering Bulma's own hair was blue. The entire day was spent going around town, talking to people, showing off the baby, showing Trunks the local areas, and watching a couple arena matches that had gotten fairly intense. Bulma also had brought it to the attention of the fighters and troops in training that she was beginning to build around 5000 gravity chambers for them all to train in. Each gravity chamber would be upgraded to have a force of 500g's and have its own set of automated attack droids and laser rifles installed into the internal walls. Sensors both inside and outside the machine would keep constant watch on performance, strain, and over-all integrity of the chamber. Each chamber would be portable and thus able to be taken along with the person who owned it to wherever they planned to train. If more were needed at a later time, they would be built to accomodate the person getting it.

Kakkarot and Chichi were spending pretty much the same kind of day with Gohan except they were showing him the libraries, the observatory, the laboratories in the palace, and various other areas that involved technology or some kind of learning environment. They took him to see the training academy as well then stopped by the arena. Seeing Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks there, they decided to just wave and listened in to what was being said. Afterwards, the two families went out to eat at one of the top resturants in town instead of eating at the palace. The food wasnt half bad, but it didnt compare to Chichi's cooking. Chichi just looks at the food a moment and makes a decision. "You know, if I ever have another kid, instead of him being a nerd like Gohan is apparently turning into, I might just teach that kid how to cook. Might be nice to have a good chef in the family don't you think?" The others look at each other a moment then at her and nod. They finish up there and head home for the evening. Another plan made, another day finished, but still plenty for them to do. They all head to bed with heavy thoughts before finally drifting off to sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

Hope you like it. A little bit of a test of parenthood, but the idea of the independence test thrown in there. Also, whats this?? Chichi already making plans for another kid?? Could be trouble in the making!! Keep reading to find out where this goes and make sure to review. Vegeta might kill me otherwise..lol.


	27. The Early Years

What happens when you mix saiyans and humans? A mess. This is an AU fic where Vegetasei was never destroyed by Frieza, Goku remained on his homeworld, and Chichi is a saiyan. That makes Gohan a full blood instead of a demi. Bulma and Videl are still humans. Sorry to Goten fans but for a while he won't be in the fic. I'll try to insert him later. Also, I am altering the story. This is fanfiction after all. Can't have it all based on fact, so I'm throwing in some ideas from a RP session me and a friend do. :)

( ) = author notes

As an extra sidenote to the story, since Goten isn't in the story yet, The Demon Duo won't be Goten and Trunks. Instead it will be Gohan and Trunks since the two of them are close in age in this particular fanfic. Also, I will be implementing an idea of mine of an independence test for the children once they hit the age of 7. At the age of 7, they are asked to go into the wilderness to learn how to fend for themselves until at least the age of 21. This will also apply to our dear little Prince. :) That will come up in a couple chapters. Also, for those that wonder what kind of games newborns can play together, think along the lines of "lets see who can hit the bald guy in the head with the food first"

**The Early Years**

Seven years was all they had. Seven years to enjoy the company of their children before they were to be sent out on the independence test. To the average person, seven years was nothing. It was mearly a drop of water in a large pool. To a parent with a limited amount of time, it was too quick a time. Within three years, they could be admitted into the training academy to learn the skills they would need for survival in the wilderness. Most of the teachers in that academy were among the ones who barely survived their time out there. For them to teach others how to survive, it would be a miracle if the students survived.

Bulma and Vegeta were spending as much time with Torankusu as they could. They knew time flew by too quickly and didn't want to waste any of it. For the first 6 months of their son's life, Bulma kept him with her most of the time in the labs where she was working on the gravity chambers for the soldiers to train with. She had 200 of them done within that first 6 months with the help of about 10 of the palace technicians. They not only were helping build the chambers, they were learning new technology at the same time and able to implement the technology into other creations. Several regeneration tanks were altered and improved on and lowered regeneration time from 2 hours to less than 20 minutes. This would help dramatically for soldiers out on missions who needed to heal in a hurry and didn't have 2 hours to waste.

Trunks didn't really prefer the technologies like originally thought. He was drawn to the gravity chambers, but only because of what a person could do in them. The attack droids, the internal lasers, and the gravity enhancements were all self-explanatory to him. He was only 7 months old, but already was eager to start learning how to fight. He watched his dad and Kakkarot train on a daily basis and didn't seem to be bothered by the injuries that were obviously part of the training sessions. The most training he got was trying to crawl away from his mother. He never got very far though before being stopped by a hand on his tail. His tail was the same color as his hair and surprisingly soft. Alot of the people in the palace and outside were all amazed at the color but thought of him as a rarity. Some of the local girls would look at him and giggle at the color but think he was so cute looking and were mentally kicking themselves for not being remotely close to his age range. Of course Bulma and Vegeta found this situation totally funny but were grateful to know that their son would likely have little trouble finding a mate when he was old enough.

Gohan was in much the same situation. His mother was insistent on him learning alot of stuff, but considering he was an infant, he just gave her weird looks when she tried explaining things to him. His main attention seemed to be drawn to the fighting arena where Super Saiyans were more of a common occurance as of lately than they normally would have been. He did enjoy math and often times would play with the number blocks he had in his room. Some of the patterns he put them in almost seemed like equations but nothing complex. He was only 6 months old and was already trying to avoid his mother and her books of torture. He never got very far on that either. She would catch him before he managed to get three feet away from her.

Within the second half of the first year, Gohan and Trunks were sent to a pre-school type place to learn various things that even an infant should know. It was easy enough to learn, and they even learned how to walk while in those classes. The same day they learned how to walk, their parents showed up and were able to witness their first steps. Seeing an open opportunity, Gohan and Trunks took off for the outside door trying to lose their parents on the other side of the room. One step outside and they suddenly found themselves airborn and face to face with their fathers who had amused looks on their faces. Vegeta was the most amused. "Just learning how to walk, and they're trying to run from their mothers. That's almost too funny, but should be interesting later on when it's training time." Kakkarot agreed to that one and helped get the boys out of there and back towards home. Bulma and Chichi however were not amused and shake their heads. They had their hands full now, more so than usual. They would be wishing within the next year that the boys had never learned how to walk, because Saiyan children tend to start causing trouble the moment they learn to walk and get into things. It was time for the terror fest to begin.

For the next year, the local people went from liking the two boys to being very wary of them. This was the case only when the two boys were together and not with the parents. It happened all too often for their own comfort and already one lady had made the mistake of taking a nap outdoors. The "demon duo" as people were calling them, had decided to play a joke on the lady and dyed her hair a florescent green that practically glowed in the dark. There was still a strip of it running down the side of the ladies head which was never gotten totally out. The boys had been grounded for 3 weeks for that little stunt. Vegeta and Kakkarot had busted up laughing seeing the poor lady with the green hair, but Chichi and Bulma looked shocked and then furious. Grounding a Saiyan child to their room wasn't the way to handle them. To punish a Saiyan child, the most effective way to punish them was to withhold food or snacks. Threatening to toss them into the gravity chamber with their fathers was also an effective deterant, but so far it had not gotten to that extreme. The boys couldn't handle the gravity rooms yet because of their age, but it wouldn't be too much longer before that form of punishment came into practice. Most Saiyan children started being trained between 2 and 3 years of age, so time was drawing near for the two boys to begin their training sessions. The academy had already contacted Chichi and Bulma about upcoming classes for the survival courses, so the two boys were enrolled and ready to go when they hit the right age.

When the two boys hit 2 years old, their training with their fathers began. The academy also started taking them in the mornings for a couple hours each day for some survival study. Things would be this way for the next couple years, and this was only the beginning. The academy knew of the two boys and what they liked to do, but accepted them in anyways. All too soon, they would learn what a huge mistake that is.

______________________________________________________________________________

New chapter. Sorry it took so long. Enjoy!! :)


	28. Academy Training Begins

What happens when you mix saiyans and humans? A mess. This is an AU fic where Vegetasei was never destroyed by Frieza, Goku remained on his homeworld, and Chichi is a saiyan. That makes Gohan a full blood instead of a demi. Bulma and Videl are still humans. Sorry to Goten fans but for a while he won't be in the fic. I'll try to insert him later. Also, I am altering the story. This is fanfiction after all. Can't have it all based on fact, so I'm throwing in some ideas from a RP session me and a friend do. :)

( ) = author notes

_When the two boys hit 2 years old, their training with their fathers began. The academy also started taking them in the mornings for a couple hours each day for some survival study. Things would be this way for the next couple years, and this was only the beginning. The academy knew of the two boys and what they liked to do, but accepted them in anyways. All too soon, they would learn what a huge mistake that is._

______________________________________________________________________

**Academy Training Begins**

Dawn came too quickly for the liking of the demon duo. Today was the day they would start their training at the academy. Their mothers had already scheduled out their day and they had to be at the academy by 8am. That left little time for the kids to get ready and out the door. They were to be two of 35 children being taught at the academy on survival training. They were dropped off 15 minutes early by Chichi and Bulma and made aware that they would be picked up sometime after lunch. Gohan and Trunks didn't like it, but they knew better than to argue with their mothers. They started looking around the academy after their mothers had left and found the room they were supposed to be in. As with most kids, they were a bit nervous about being there. Being the troublemakers they were, they also looked at this as the perfect opportunity to cause chaos among the students and teachers. No other students were in the room just yet, so they went to work right away.

Trunks quickly pulls out a jar from his pocket and smears the clear goo onto the teachers seat. Since it had no odor and was transparent, the teacher wouldn't know it was there till it was too late. He puts the jar away once he was done then sits down near Gohan and starts chatting like nothing was going on. Other students wander in over the next few minutes and take their seats as well. The teacher wanders in about 2 minutes before the late bell for the beginning of the class. The teacher was a middle aged woman of roughly 40 years and seemed to have quite the attitude. She didn't like kids, but was told she either do this job or she would be sent off-planet on a special mission. Considering the nature of the mission, she chose the teaching spot in its place. She goes through the role call of all the students there then sits down. She feels something kind of sticky but doesn't pay much attention to it. It wasn't until she tried getting up that she realized what was wrong. She was stuck to the seat and couldn't even move. She looks towards Gohan and Trunks and gives them the evil eye knowing full well they were responsible.

Within ten minutes, some other adults walked in with some dissolvant and start prying the teacher off the chair. The kids were laughing the whole time. Gohan and Trunks just sat there trying to act innocent. Their first day here, and people were already giving them the evil eye. They of course, tried to act like they hadn't done anything. They seemed convincing enough and since the teacher had no proof, the matter was dropped quickly. The topic of the class was survival tactics. They were to study which plants were edible, which were poisonous, and which could be used to lure in animals of various types. There was one plant that also had properties of discoloration. Anything smeared with it would change colors and depending on the thing in question, it would have a different color. On hair, it usually turned blue or pink. On clothes, it turned purple or brown. Gohan, being the smarter of the two at the moment, hinted to Trunks about finding this plant and using it on one of the teachers. Since neither of them liked this lady teacher already, they figured she would be a good target.

Within three days, Trunks and Gohan had enough of the plant to do what they needed to do. They made sure to wear something on their hands to avoid getting it on themselves. They decided on a sneaky course of action and asked Bulma if she could combine this plant with a hair spray for their teacher. The plant itself smelled pleasant enough, so Bulma thought it was just a type of perfumed flower. She intermixes the components with hair spray and gets the can to the boys when it was done. The next day at school, Trunks gives the spray to the teacher. "Little gift for you. We got off to a bad start and wanted to be nice. We got this spray for you from a merchant in town and figured you could use it." The teacher looks wary about that but takes a sniff of the spray and grins. "Thank you, I think. This better not be a prank. Considering it was bought from a merchant though, little chance of that." She sprays her hair with it and grins at the hold it gave to her hair. The demon duo just smirk and sit down. Within a couple minutes, the teachers hair in the bacl turns a combination of pink and blue. Every time she turned, the students saw it and started laughing about it. Not knowing the problem, the teacher just ignores it. It took almost 2 hours before she looked in a mirror and shrieks from the odd hair color. The other teachers, having heard the shriek, come in to find out what was wrong and spot the hair color of the teacher. Most couldn't help themselves and bust up laughing. One was literally rolling on the ground from laughing so hard. The pitiful teacher looks at Trunks with a look to kill. "What?? The merchant sold it. How was I supposed to know it would do that? I thought it smelled pretty so got it."

The parents were called in this time. Vegeta and Bulma walk in and spot the teachers hair. Bulma starts cracking up seeing the color and knowing what happened. Vegeta tries to maintain a calm expression but fails miserably. He steps out of the room and busts up laughing in the hallway. Bulma finally gets under control moderately and looks at her son. "Alright son, I think we need to talk. Not that I'm not amused by this, but uhh, you could have warned me about the properties of that plant." Trunks just looks at her surprised a moment. "Didn't know it would do that. Was mainly going for pink, but blue and pink looks funny on her." This of course causes laughter among the students and even the teacher starts snickering about it all. She shakes her head and looks at the boys. "Very amusing, but umm, next time, go for that florescent green you did to that other ladies hair. I always wondered what I would look like with green hair." Trunks and Gohan look at each then the teacher. "OKAY!!!" The next day, the teacher got her wish and wound up with green hair. They had slipped a component into an apple and gave it to her. The component affected the hair of the person when ingested. It took less than half an hour to take effect. "Mrs Carlyle? You might want to look in the mirror." The teacher gives him a weird look then looks at the mirror. Seeing the bright green hair, she cracks up and was on the floor laughing within moments.

This was all going on within the first week of their time at the academy. However, their activities were cut short when the main teaching got underway. They had to go from pulling pranks to actually learning something. The lessons taught them how to hunt, how to make shelters, where and when to gather fruits and nuts and various other things that grew in the wild. The various animals on the planet were named and identified in categories according to the food chain. Most could be eaten while others would eat them if they caught them. In the times between classes at the academy, the boys and the other students were being taught fighting tactics by their fathers so they could survive against hostile people or creatures. All this training would take quite some time to learn, but it had to be done soon. Within the first 6 months of training, Chichi became pregnant again. She didn't want to go through 2 of her kids going through those tests, but she had no choice. Very soon, she would have to do the same training schedule as she had with Gohan. Already being a mother helped, but things would be tougher this time around than they were the first time. It was only a matter of time before she would find out how tough it would be. The time for war was at hand once again, this time to take place right there on Vegetasei.

________________________________________________________________________________

New chapter. Enjoy :)


	29. Time For War

What happens when you mix saiyans and humans? A mess. This is an AU fic where Vegetasei was never destroyed by Frieza, Goku remained on his homeworld, and Chichi is a saiyan. That makes Gohan a full blood instead of a demi. Bulma and Videl are still humans. Also, I am altering the story. This is fanfiction after all. Can't have it all based on fact, so I'm throwing in some ideas from a RP session me and a friend do. :)

( ) = author notes

_The time for war was at hand once again, this time to take place right there on Vegetasei._

TIME FOR WAR

In times past, roughly 500 years ago, there had been a battle between clans on the planet. Many nations battled as well, for supremacy and honor. Others battled just to avoid being left out. It resulted in a planet-wide war that lasted for 23 years. Once again, the clans were getting antsy. They were not told about the change in leadership on the planet and thought that the former King Vegeta was still in charge. Many disagreed with his methods while others disagreed with his laws. For years, the clans had kept quiet but they finally got tired of waiting and hiding. It was time for them to once again make a stand. Oblivious to the new King and Queen ruling them, they started forming their troops and preparing for an onslaught on the palace.

Back at the palace, the training for Gohan and Trunks continued. They had their lessons at the academy and started getting trained by their fathers in the gravity room. They had to be ready for when they left on their test. It had already been 2 years since they started their training and were now reaching the age of 7 years old. Within a couple days, they would be expected to leave. During their time in training, Gohan's little brother Goten had been born. He was taking after his mother already and was a little over a year old already. He wasn't the terror his brother had been but was rather calm and easy to manage. He took a liking to cooking, art, and fighting (naturally..lol) and already seemed to come up with ideas that the cooks didn't think of. His senses seemed unnaturally higher than most other Saiyan's and allowed him to tell the differences in people without even seeing who it was. He could identify them by scent and by the sounds of their footsteps. His father had a long striding style to his walk while his mother had a more gentle step and was barely able to be heard, even while in heels on marble floors.

Most of the clans on the planet had a legend of a different kind of Saiyan, one who had enhanced senses and was very mellow and easy going. Most Saiyan's were wild, so to find one with a mild temper and enhanced senses was rare. Any of those kind that were found were usually sold to offworlders as pets to the rich families. They were mainly used to identify poisons in food or drinks and to identify people as imposters or possible threats to the family. Vegeta already was aware of the potential that Goten had and was keeping things quiet by not revealing to anyone except the boy's parents about his gift. He finished his training session with Gohan and Trunks then sent them up to their rooms to pack what stuff they would be taking with them. They were only allowed one bag of items. Any clothes they took would have to last them till adulthood as they would not be allowed to return till they were 18 or older.

That night, Gohan and Trunks left home before their parents knew they had. They went out into the open wilderness and started looking for locations to set up camps. They weren't allowed to even help each other as this was a test of independence. That night was also the night that the clans from around the world started to mobilize and start their march towards the palace. Within the week, all the clans had converged into the surrounding areas outside the main city and the palace. The people inside the city had seen the incoming threat and warned the royal family of the attackers. A group of 25000 soldiers had been amassed inside the city along with all the Super Saiyans that were already trained. Vegeta got all the women into the lower halls of the palace that were underground and guarded heavily by several types of security. He joins the others outside a short while later, and none too soon as the attacks began. Catapults had been brought along with the clans and already several of the businesses and homes of the people in the city were on fire or destroyed. The attackers poured into the city and started pushing people into their homes and barricading them inside the houses. As they approached the palace, they couldn't help but notice the changes that had already been made. The changes around the city also had not gone unnoticed. Knowing this could not have been the work of the former King and Queen, they approach the palace with caution and come face to face with a very angry Super Saiyan King Vegeta.

Before they could react, about a dozen of the attackers were on the ground and twitching in pain. They hadn't seen Vegeta move and certainly had no way of avoiding the attacks they never saw coming. The other attackers look at the King and notice the crown. They even start asking questions. "You come into my city, hurt my people, burn their homes, then demand answers? You have some nerve. I am King now, not my father. Either you and the rest of your people leave, or I'll let my troops kill every single one of you. Alot of my troops are Super Saiyans and won't hesitate to put you out of your misery. Inform the other clans of the change of leadership. I know this is why you attacked. You assumed my father was still in charge, but he is not. My mate and I are now your rulers and my heir is on his independence test already. You try harming my people or my family again, and you will regret it." He heads back towards the palace and watches the remaining attackers retreat from the Super Saiyan's that were blocking their path. Various others continued the battle since they didn't believe it and even killed off a few of the males in the city while stealing away their mates. Some of the children that could eventually pose problems were killed as well to avoid having them as enemies later. The ones doing the killing were in turn killed by several of the Super Saiyan troops. That however, did not bring back the ones already killed.

It took a couple weeks afterwards to finish burying the dead and rebuilding the homes that were destroyed in the battles. The clans had dispersed and were now keeping constant communication with the palace in case things changed again. They didn't want to make the same mistake twice. It was bad enough that 763 people had died in the conflict, mostly on the end of the attackers. Of the 763 that had died, 132 were in the main city and 62 of them were children. Several of the clan members had spotted Goten being nudged back inside the palace doors and had informed the others. They had seen how calm he was and how he seemed rather submissive and gentle, even for just a toddler. For them to succeed in taking him, they would have to get through all the Super Saiyans, the King, his mate, and the child's parents. Such a child could easily be sold off-world for a high price but getting him would be the tricky part. Plans started being made without the King knowing it and with those plans, would come more trouble for the main city and its people.

The clans grouped together late one night to discuss the boy and came to one conclusion. "We must have him, no matter the cost. His parents would fight us, so we have to find a way to get around them. Send in a new person, one they don't know. Offer him as a personal guard to anyone in the palace that needs protecting. Give him reliable references so they don't realize he's being planted there. If that boy gets away, all our plans are for nothing." They look towards a young man in the shadows and nod. "You will go. Make sure to avoid getting caught and don't fail us." The man nods and heads out of the room. The light flickers off his eyes a moment and show a tint of green in them before he heads out into the night.

______________________________________________________________________________

hmmm...a kidnapping?? could be worth it!! thats one way to cause a stir among the royal family and the parents. read and review please and I hope you enjoy!!


End file.
